A New Magic, A New Life, A New Harry
by Katana Master
Summary: Used to be called The Man Who Didn't Know What He Was but i realized that had nothing to do with the plot.Basically it's a what if Harry Potter lived in the charmed universe. HP/PM NO SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**OK**** so i got bored and started to write this, it had been in my head for ages and it's still in a developing process so let's see how it goes. the main reason i went through with it is because i was sick of seeing slash everywhere in this part of the crossover (have nothing against it i just don't like reading it.). So i wrote my own like any other idiot with access to the internet. Constructive criticism is welcome, praise even more so, flames can just go. if you don't like it i don't care, i write for my own enjoyment and for the enjoyment of those who like this story i am not going to bend over because you are stuck in you're ways...ENOUGH RANTING, on with the show, or story.**

* * *

><p>The last thing that Paige Matthews wanted was to go to the underworld looking for a demon but lo and behold here she was trying to avoid fire spitting holes and lightning firing demons, all she had was a few potions, no Piper who was pregnant and due any day, no Phoebe who was working. No, all she had was her potions and even then they were only basic because Piper was too scared to go near the fumes and she only had a limited knowledge of potion brewing.<p>

Paige had been here for at least an hour and out of the seven potions she brought she had only one left and she can either use it on another demon then go home or she can avoid the demons and get the one she came here for in the first place. She couldn't orb around in case somebody sensed her. All these thoughts were making her wonder why she came anyway.

_Flashback_

Piper stormed into the room covered in dust and black…stuff, "I am sick of vanquishing demons when I am pregnant, I get cramps and sick just from trying to blow one up." She screamed as she sat down.

Leo orbed in and sat down next to her, "Well, hopefully we don't have to do this again anytime soon."

"You just jinxed me honey." Piper responded, no sooner had she said it then a demon appeared with a blink.

The demon threw a fireball at the two but Paige chose that moment to enter the living room to see what all the ruckus was about, "fireball!" she yelled with her arm outstretched, she then waved her hand in the direction of the demon who blinked away, the fireball hit the wall and it, set on fire obviously.

"Whoa, what happened in here?" asked Phoebe as she came downstairs and saw the wall on fire.

"Oh nothing just a demon trying to kill me, AGAIN!" Piper screamed the last part and waved her hands causing Paige and Phoebe to flinch, luckily though she didn't blow anything up this time.

"Piper honey, it'll be fine, I'll just go after him and vanquish him, and it'll be a piece of cake." With that Paige orbed out before anybody could protest.

_End flashback_

Ok so maybe she hadn't been exactly forced but still, she could ask for help anymore because she had been down here for over an hour and Phoebe was at work, and there was no way in hell she was going to ask Piper when her hands were as twitchy as they were lately.

So Paige wandered around for another hour, sensing the demon on one side of the underworld, then on another side the next minute, she was starting to get annoyed because at this rate she would never get to him unless she orbed and if she did that then she would have demons swarming all over the place.

Suddenly the presence cut out, Paige knew he hadn't gone up to earth because she would have felt him leave so now she was stumped at what the hell exactly happened.

"You know, I don't think you should be here, it's not really a place for witches. Especially witches with only telekinesis at their side." A voice said behind her. She turned and threw the potion he had left but the demon caught it, "Nice potion," He complimented, "it never really was my art but then again, I haven't needed potions in over about six years? I honestly don't know, one tends to lose track of time down here."

"Who are you?" Paige asked

"Me? I don't really know to be honest. But I can tell you that I am the reason your little hunt was called off." He looked over to an opening to their left before turning back to Paige, "thanks for this." He said to her but he didn't elaborate, he didn't need to because after a minute a demon walked in and never even saw the potion coming.

"What kind of demon kills his own kind?" Paige asked him

"Am I a demon? I already told you I don't know who I am." The man retorted after turning back from the burning demon. "You are a strange witch." He said eventually after a moment of silence.

"How do I know you're not the strange one?" Paige asked, she really had nothing better to do than to have chats with demons? Some life.

"Well you don't, but I'm sure you're strange." He said with a smirk.

"Alright I'll bite, how am I strange?" Paige enquired as she leaned against one of the walls.

Either the question or the relaxation was what the demon was looking for because a moment later he was right in front of her, she knew he didn't blink because there was no sound, nor did he shiver of flame because it was too slow. "Because even now, when I have the chance to kill you, you're not afraid of me. As if you think I can't beat you." He stepped back and turned around for a moment before turning back to Paige, "and I suppose you're right in some form, I don't kill innocent witches, granted if they are about to die and there's nothing I can do I take their powers. But I have never killed an innocent." The demon turned back away and started to walk away,

"My name is Harry, Paige and despite what I have been saying I know I'm not a demon. I may have their powers and in exchange their blood but I am not a demon." As he reached the entrance of the cave he turned back and, "I know we will meet again," with that he turned and disappeared in a swirl of white orbs. Believe it or not that's what shocked Paige the most about this encounter.

Paige orbed back to the manor to find Piper relaxing for once and Leo thinking on something.

"Where the hell have you been, you've been gone for hours!" Piper screamed as Paige entered the living room.

"Sorry I was in the underworld, and then I met a guy." Paige answered as she sat down still in a daze.

"You met a guy in the underworld?" Piper asked and Paige nodded, "is he dead?"

"No I didn't kill him, we just talked and then he left, he killed one demon before we met and then killed one in the middle of our conversation." Paige then turned to Leo, "he also orbed but he said he had demonic powers too, I never saw them though."

"Well I'll go check with the elders and you can check the book of shadows but for now just forget about him." With that Leo vanished in a swirl of lights leaving Piper and Paige alone.

"So how hot was he?" asked Piper as soon as the orbs left the room.

"He was freaking Hot with a capital H, he had messy black hair but it suited him in a way as if it was his own personal style, and he had these bright green eyes that glowed so much. But no Piper that wasn't the only reason I didn't kill him. But damn was he hot" Paige trailed off and stared into space while piper just smirked.

The Hot man with a capital H stood in front of three demons, each of which was either holding a fire matrix, an energy ball, or a fire ball.

"The triad and the source both wanted you dead Potter. You've been killing and stealing the powers of demons for years and yet you never killed a witch. Then you have the balls to stay in the underworld? It ends now!" the demon in the middle screamed at him.

The demons never got the chance to throw their attacks as powerful beams of concentrated energy shot from Potter's hands and destroyed two of the demons, two bright lights came from them and got sucked into an athame that was attached to Potter's belt, he then looked the last demon straight in the eye as it too seemingly burst into flames for no reason, again a ball of light flew into the athame.

Potter then turned and orbed away like it never happened. Potter reappeared in a small apartment and saw a book lying on a table nearby which he grabbed and opened to a blank page, he then began to write.

_Five more demons dead and only one new power discovered. The rest will be transferred to the athame I found in my Vault. A witch was in the underworld, a charmed one who I know to be Paige. She either didn't fear me which I applaud or she was just in shock at the motion of events to which I sympathise. I still haven't found out what I am, am I a wizard? A Wiccan? A demon? Or a whitelighter? All I do know is that if I don't find out soon I will be forced to return to England in hopes that there is something I didn't see in Gringotts that day_

_The demons are becoming restless and are forcing me to choose a side. I know what side I will choose but I will have to find more powers in the short time I have before I do. I must go now for a witch is dying and I will have little time to convince her to give her powers. It's better for the reputation that I don't suck them out of her as she dies. I have no doubt that the elders will hate me enough as it is when I am forced to meet them._

_Harry Potter. The man who didn't know what he was._


	2. Chapter 2

**OK**** so i have a new chapter to this, now before you read this i'm just going to say that i wasn't really happy with how this came out but it's the best i could do. if the general consensus is that it sucks, then i will rewrite it, otherwise enjoy and leave a nice review with a little advice and/or Praise, if you're gonna send a flame i suggest you read the first AN.**

* * *

><p>Harry stood in the woods watching as a demon stood by a fire watching the aurora borealis with interest. He was later joined by another demon and the two began talking, Harry listened in with his enhanced senses he picked up years ago.<p>

"Oh, I have waited a life time for this." The demon Harry knew to be Cronyn rejoiced

"The Aurora Borealis is a rare sight indeed, sir." His henchman replied

"It's much more than that. Two centuries ago when I became an apprentice, I devoted my life to sorcery and the black arts. And do you know why?"

"No, sir".

"In the hope that an ancient prophecy, which my mentor kept hidden, would one day come to pass."

"Has it?"

"Well, look up. The signs are converging. The future of all magic hangs in the balance. And only I know it."

"And now I know it too, sir." _And now so do I_, Harry said in his mind

"Oh, yes you do. That's why you're going to help me by attacking the Charmed Ones tomorrow with fireballs." Cronyn told him placing a hand on his shoulder

"Fireballs? No-no-no, fireballs are useless against those witches."

"Well, actually, you'll be lucky to have any fireball power at all if things happen the way I expect them to."

Harry had enough and so he shimmered out of the woods to a place he never thought he would need to go.

"Welcome home, honey. Or should I say your highness? Because from now on we are your loyal subjects." Harry heard a voice he didn't recognize say.

"We even turned your bedroom into a royal throne room." Said Paige, who Harry had no trouble recognizing

"Let me take you there now, my queen." Harry didn't recognize the voice but he knew it was their whitelighter Leo as he was the only male to live in the manor

"Alright, knock it off before I cut your heads off. I don't want any special treatment." Said another voice Harry didn't recognize.

"Piper, we love you, let us love you." And there was the first voice again.

Harry chose that moment to walk into the hallway and disturb there little moment, "I do hope you'll forgive me ladies but I'm sure Piper can do without one of your love for I am in need to talk to Paige," Harry said as he recognized Piper and introduced himself at the same time

"Harry what are you doing here?" Paige asked ignoring the wary looks on her sisters' face and Piper's twitching hands.

"I already said I need to talk to you so can we please talk?" when she nodded Harry grabbed her and orbed out leaving the shocked sisters and confused whitelighter.

Harry and Paige reappeared on top of the golden gate bridge where they immediately went to other sides, one out of instinct the other out of space issues (**guess which)**. "So how ya been Paige?" Harry inquired as he leaned against the cool metal.

"Can we please just get this over with, Piper is due any time and I need to be there." Paige said as she too leaned against the metal

"Well far be it from me to exchange pleasantries before business but I suppose time is of the essence really." Harry took a breath before continuing, "Tonight, for an unknown amount of time, magic is going to be down. I don't know why or how all I know is that nobody will be able to use it, not me not you not anybody."

"Why are you telling me this?" Paige asked recovering from the shock.

"They're making me choose a side, and I pick a side that looks out for what's right any day."

"But, your powers." Paige asked referring to when they first met.

"Magic is just magic Paige; it's how you use it that defines you. Now come on before we don't have the power to orb back." With that they both orbed back to the manor.

Arriving at the manor they found a dead body, a pissed Phoebe and no Piper, "well it appears as though we're right on time." Harry said as he examined the body with a frown.

"Magic is down Phoebes and we have no idea how to fix it." Paige explained seeing the confused look on her sister's face.

"And how did he know this was gonna happen?" she asked pointing to Harry, "no offence" she added as an afterthought.

"Oh none taken. I heard rumours going throughout the underworld, nobody knew why all they would talk about is which witch they were going to kill as long as they didn't have their powers, and so after that I went digging and found a sorcerer who was preparing although it wasn't like the others, he mentioned a prophecy and that's when I left. I always hated them" he seemed to say the last part more to himself than to the others.

A silence arose for a few moments but it was broken by Leo who chose that minute to enter, "What's with the leftovers?" he said gesturing to the dead body in the hallway oozing green blood.

"Well, his magic ran out just like ours". Paige explained

"Okay, so we have no powers, demons have no powers and wonder boy over there has no powers. What is going on here?" Phoebe said in slight panic

"I don't know. I just got a call from a charge and her powers are down too. So I unplugged the phone just in case we get any more calls. I don't want Piper to panic."

"It's like I said, magic is gone EVERYWHERE." Harry clarified, he couldn't say anymore as the doorbell rang

"Oh, god, what time is it? That's probably dad." Phoebe whispered in panic

"I'll get the unicorn." Leo stated.

"I'll take care of the body." Harry said moving to the body and hefting it on to his shoulder he then put it in the closet hanging on a coat hanger by his jacket.

Paige and Phoebe answered the door as soon as Harry had closed the closet door. The door opened to reveal a man who was obviously their father Victor and a woman beside him.

"Phoebe, Paige, I'd like you to meet Doris." The man named Victor explained to the girls

"Doris?" Phoebe repeated

"My new wife and your new stepmother."

Harry just walked into the kitchen to avoid the upcoming drama, when he walked in he decided to make himself a sandwich while the girls finished with their family issues. Paige came in moments later and stared at Harry who was calmly munching away on his sandwich.

"How can you eat at a time like this?" Paige asked incredulously

"Well what am I supposed to do, listen to how your family is crazy?"

Paige stayed silent not knowing how to answer, eventually she was saved by the doorbell ringing, and she got up and went to answer it with Harry following her close by.

"Can I help you?" Paige asked as she opened the door

"To save magic? I hope so." A man answered, Harry suspiciously disappeared at that moment.

Harry watched as Paige and Phoebe talked to Cronyn listening in just in case he was needed, nobody had noticed that his hand was always dangerously close to his belt the entire time he had been in the manor.

"You can't fix this by yourselves. That's why you invited me here to your backyard. But together, together we can interpret the signs." He hear Cronyn say to the two sisters as they sat by a table

"Okay, so what do you propose that we do?" Phoebe asked

"Where's Harry?" Paige asked looking around but she was ignored

"A summit between good and evil to discuss the crisis. Of course, there'd be certain rules. No guns, no knives, etc., you know." Cronyn answered Phoebe but he stored the part away that there was another person here in the back of his mind

"The exit's that way, so if you wanna just... "Paige trailed off with a whistle

"We don't have much time. The longer magic is down, the harder it is to restore. (He pulls out a business card which reads "Cronyn, Sorcerer - Evil Magic for All Occasions" and hands it to Phoebe.) My cell phone's on the back in case your sister changes her mind.""

"Cronyn huh? Since when do sorcerers have cell phones?" Phoebe asked interestedly

"You think that's bad? I've got a taxi waiting out front. Call me." Cronyn said grumbling causing Paige to laugh as he left the manor.

"I don't trust him." Paige said as soon as he left the manor.

"You're right not to." Harry said as he walked out to the backyard, "he's the sorcerer I overheard talking about magic being out for the day. If he knew about this then he would also have come sooner rather than now while they are defenceless." He finished as he sat down next to Paige.

"So a sorcerer wants to arrange peace talks for the whole magic crisis." Phoebe summed up for them

"Oh, yeah, and you're actually considering it." Paige added

"Well, of course I'm considering it; the future of magic is at stake here, not to mention the future of my niece. And what else do we have right now? There's no powers, no book, no Elders."

"Phoebe's right. Without magic, Piper and the baby are vulnerable, we can't protect them." Leo concluded as he entered the room.

"Okay, fine, but if there's a meeting we're going in heavy, in case it's a trap." Paige then turned to Harry, "you coming with us?"

So that's how an hour later Phoebe Paige were sitting in a pizza pub with Harry on the other end watching the scene, Cronyn was talking to Paige and Phoebe while everybody in the pub was watching, the sisters hadn't noticed though because of the position in which they sat. Suddenly the entire pub went quiet.

"Did it just get very quiet in here?" he heard Phoebe ask while Paige looked for him.

"You don't think we'd pass up the opportunity to take out the Charmed Ones, now do you?" Cronyn said as they all surrounded the two.

Cronyn grabbed a demon and hissed, "Don't let them out alive." With that he turned and walked out of the door.

Harry wasn't about to stand there and watch as the only hope for the good of the magical world was beaten down, so he walked out of his hiding place, put two fingers into his mouth and whistled causing everybody to turn to him. "Are you really gonna miss out on an opportunity to kill me?"

The demons took a minute or two but eventually they all recognized him for who he was and turned on him. "RUN!" Harry screamed to the two witches as he pulled out an athame from his belt and stared the others down. Phoebe made for the door and Paige looked reluctant to go but in the end she did.

"So, the collector shows his pathetic face on the very day the powers he took from us are useless. And not only that but it seems he's finally chosen which side he is on. He's with the witches." The demon in the lead growled to him, his voice becoming deadlier with every point he made.

"Look on the bright side guys. When I kill you, there won't be any powers for me to take." Harry said, he didn't wait any longer before he stabbed the demon in the lead in the heart with the athame and bulled through the rest. He didn't have to keep fighting to the door because a moment later the window smashed and a red bottle came out with a piece of string attached to it, the piece of string was on fire…..everybody's eyes widened as they all ducked for cover while Harry, who was closest to the exit ran for it.

He just got out of the door when an explosion came from behind him knocking him off his feet and blasting him down the street, right at the feet of two women who he thought would be long gone by now. "You should have gone after Cronyn." Was all he said as he stood up and followed them to the car.

"Yeah but we have no powers so we kinda need you right now at the moment buddy." Paige said looking him over as they walked noting the scratches, bruises, cuts and burn marks all over his exposed body.

"You're powers will return when the baby is born, knowing Piper's condition moments ago that could be any minute." Harry said not telling how he came to this knowledge.

They pulled up to the house and snuck in the back door, the moment they entered they heard Piper scream. Harry turned to the girls, "you go do what you have to, I'm going to find Cronyn and give him a piece of my mind." He didn't listen to their whispered protest as he pulled an athame out from his belt and made his way into the foyer where he say Cronyn heading up the stairs. "OI Cronyn!" Harry called hoping to get his attention and stop him from going up the stairs.

Cronyn drew a knife and turned to Harry, his eyes widened as he saw who it was but he smirked as if realising something, "you have no powers to protect yourself Collector and the witches are too busy right now to help you." He dropped the bag he was holding and walked down the stairs.

"Maybe not," Harry retorted as he flaunted the athame in his hand, "but you forgot how I got them in the first place."

Cronyn slashed at Harry with his knife but Harry avoided it very nearly. Harry countered by throwing the knife catching Cronyn in the eye. "You demons and sorcerers all use knives and athames but not one of you is any freaking good with them." He was stopped from any more gloating by a thud on the stairs, both of them turned to see Piper lying down in obvious pain.

Doris walked down the stairs, "she caught me off guard." She said not seeing Harry until it was too late; Harry wrenched the athame from Cronyn's eye and threw it straight at Doris's heart. She fell over the banister beside Cronyn.

Phoebe and Paige chose that moment to reappear; Paige threw some dust over the two demons while Phoebe recited a spell. "Beast of legend, myth and lore, give my words the power to soar, and kill this evil evermore."

Cronyn and Doris blew up into a thousand pieces along with Stanley shortly after. Piper screamed to draw everybody's attention to her causing everybody to spring into action once more,

"Paige throws me that bag of dust while you and Phoebe help Piper." Harry commanded, nobody disagreed with him so Paige threw him the satchel of unicorn dust while she and Phoebe carried Piper over to the table in the living room.

Harry made his way over to Victor and poured some dust on his hands, he then healed Victor much to the shock of Leo who had just arrived on the scene. "Come on daddy let's go give birth." Harry said as he walked past Leo and over to the girls with Leo and Victor

"Very good. Okay, relax, relax, you're okay." They heard Phoebe saying as they reached them.

"Dad?" Piper said through tears and gasps of breath.

"Yeah, honey?"

"I'm sorry about your demon wife." Harry snorted causing Paige to glare at him and Harry to adopt an innocent face that didn't suite his stubble face at all.

"Oh, hush. Don't think about that." Victor replied with an encouraging smile

Leo walked over to Piper and put his arm around her. "I'm right here, baby."

"Okay. You okay? You're alright. Okay. You're doing great, you're doing great. Push, okay? Last push." Phoebe said to Piper just as Paige turned to Harry and said, "Remind me never to have kids."

"I can't." Piper cried, Harry didn't blame her because she looked exhausted

"You have to. A big one. Big one! Push!"

"You can do it." Leo encouraged

"I can't." Piper cried in desperation

"You can, you can." Phoebe chanted

"Yes, you can." Paige opened her mouth to the group for the first time.

"Okay, push. Push. Come on, push!" Phoebe said in a raised voice to be heard over the screaming

Just as Piper grips the table and pushes the chandelier glows a blue light over the family while Harry watches with interest

"Oh, I guess magic's coming back." Paige remarked as she saw the light.

Harry turned to Paige, "if you're dumb enough to have kids remind me never to be there." He said with a grin.

"Here we go, here we go. Oh, I see a shoulder. Oh, and another shoulder. And an arm OH, and something else, something else" Phoebe was now holding a new born baby which was surrounded by orbs. "Hi, baby. Hi. Look!" she said turning the crying baby to the group.

Five pairs of eyes widened at the same time, "Oh. Is that what I think it is?" Paige said at last.

Harry turned to her with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, "never seen the male anatomy Paige?" he said with a teasing tone.

"Like I would ever tell you." She retorted with an air of false superiority.

"You two can flirt later, Phoebe hand over my baby boy." Piper interrupted causing the two to blush and turn back to the scene, Piper was holding her baby now with a smile only a mother could have after going through so much pain, "You are safe, you are loved, and you are wise." She kissed his forehead, "how ya doing?"

Harry orbed out while nobody noticed except one who followed. The two appeared on top of the golden gate bridge but harry, who had been there first was writing in a small black book.

"Whatcha doing?" Paige asked as she appeared.

"Thinking of how I'm going to get to England, I shimmer I'll be traced. If I orb I'll be noticed. And there are only certain places I can blink to without attracting attention." Harry replied after putting his book away and hovered into the air resting there on top of orbs.

"Why do you have to go?" Paige asked as she joined him in the hovering.

"I have to check in on a few things, and look at something." He answered. The two sat in silence for a few moments before harry broke it, "I found out what I am." He said with a smile

"What are you?" Paige asked.

"I'll tell you if you go out to dinner with me." Harry said with a smirk

Paige seemed to think on it, this guy had helped her and her sisters; he hadn't killed her even though he had the chance, and he was hot. "Okay when and where?" she asked him.

"Tomorrow and, you'll see." He didn't wait for a reply before he blinked out.

Harry appeared back in the apartment he had two weeks ago and nothing had changed. Like the last time he had been there he grabbed the book off the table and began writing in it.

_The time for me to choose a side passed and I chose the side of the charmed ones. I only hope with all of my powers I can help them with their struggles. The elders were gracious enough to reveal to me the missing element…what I started off with and how I got there. The rest, such as what I am now was merely a matter of putting the pieces together. The elders didn't like me though the feeling was mutual, they had no reason to dislike me and I had. Just because an elder gave up his powers to me they immediately assume the worst of how I tricked him or stole them from him._

_My quest for powers is over. I haven't discovered every power, nor have I acquired enough of them to follow the same line as Balthazar di, not that I'd want to as they destroyed him from the inside. But today my powers were useless as the next generation was born thus a holy day of non-magic was issued to welcome the twice blessed. Paige as agreed to dinner, perhaps dating isn't as bad as it was when I was but a teenager. Maybe it was just the war that made me what I was. Who knows? But better yet, who cares? I am what I am and I'm proud that this time I had a choice in it._


	3. Chapter 3

**You won't get a thesis long rant from me this time just a simple request that you leave a review with ways for me to improve, what you like/dislike etc. so that i am not the only one who enjoys this story. have a nice read**

* * *

><p>Harry was using advanced electro-kinesis in hopes of wiping out demons quick but he couldn't get any of them to stay still long enough. There were five demons and each one he managed to subdue for a chance to vanquish was either rescued by a brother or blinked out of the way. He was starting it was, and the fact that he might be late for baby Wyatt's wiccaning was pissing him off even more.<p>

He and Paige had never gotten to go on their date because Paige had been busy hunting demons who were always trying to kidnap Wyatt and Harry had been avoiding demons lately because they wanted his powers so they could use them to get to Wyatt. Paige had started dating some guy named Nate and Harry couldn't really say anything because the two hadn't spoken in weeks.

The demons had ganged up on Harry on the one time he had been to the underworld in weeks, the only reason he had come was to kill a demon who had pissed him off but it had been an ambush and now here he was firing energy balls, fire balls and using electro-kinesis in hopes of finishing early so he could just go to the wiccaning. He was starting to have enough and the thing about Harry is that if he has enough he starts using his powers in ways many demons would fear.

When one demon hit Harry in the shoulder with an energy ball Harry waved his hands and deflected the other ones. Harry then blinked behind one while he was dazed from the dodging of the energy ball and blew him up with and energy ball of his own. Harry then orbed to one spot of the cave and while the orbs where clearing he blinked behind the only one standing at the moment and snapped his neck, the other three saw what he did and each threw an energy ball at him. Harry blinked out hoping they wouldn't follow him.

Harry blinked back into the Halliwell manor before Piper, Phoebe, Leo, and an elderly woman he presumed was their grandmother. They each opened their mouths to speak at the same time but Harry interrupted them, "No time. Three demons. A little help please?" as soon as he finished the three demons appeared and he disappeared. Piper blew one up while Grams sent one crashing into the walls; Harry reappeared behind the last one and fired an fire ball at him. He then turned to the last one and threw a fireball at him obliterating him. "Thank you so freaking much." He said sitting down on the couch.

"Language young man." Grams scolded, "Now who are you?"

"Grams this is Harry, Harry this is penny Halliwell aka Grams." Piper explained, "He's been helping us for a while and he seems pretty good." Harry looked slightly insulted but smiled afterwards.

Harry looked around noting the absence of two sisters, "where are Phoebe and Paige?" he asked.

"With their men." Piper answered causing Grams to frown

"You know, they'd be better off with a dog. More loyal and they die sooner." Gran said causing Leo to turn in shock.

"Excuse me?" he said obviously having heard them

"Oh... Don't mind me. You know, I never have very much luck with men." Grams said with a chuckle

"But you've been married four times." Leo stated as if that meant she was wrong in her proclamation

"Exactly."

"So can we get back to this, uh, Necromancer?" Piper said gaining Harry's attention

"Yes, we should, and fast. The last time he attacked was during your mother's wiccaning." Grams explained as the made their way upstairs "And we can't take any chance on that happening again, so chop-chop."

"Umm, I'm just gonna head out and check something." Harry said, he then orbed out before anybody could say anything.

Grams turned to Piper, "how did he orb? Didn't he blink in?"

"Don't ask it's nothing but a headache." Piper said.

Harry orbed to England and appeared in an eighteenth century alleyway. He then made his way to the tallest building in the alleyway which turned out to be a bank. He approached the teller and after a few choice words, he was on his way down to a vault on one of the Gringotts carts.

"Vault 56" the goblin spoke as they approached the ancient doorway.

Harry turned to the goblin, "you can go back up; I'll find my own way out." The goblin looked as if he thought Harry was crazy but nonetheless he left without a word.

Harry turned to the vault door and raised his hand immediately electricity shot forth and spread through the door, when Harry cut the feed the door opened. The vault wasn't filled to the brim with gold, nor was it filled to the brim with tomes. Instead there was just a small pile of gold, a few athames and one book that sat on a pedestal. He put the gold into a bag, and lifted the case of athames along with the book; he orbed the book and case to his apartment then he blinked back to Gringotts.

Harry walked back to a teller and had the gold converted to dollars, he then walked out of the bank and blinked back to San Francisco. Harry potter of the Wizarding world was now as good as dead and nobody would know that he has been reborn in San Francisco.

Harry blinked back into his apartment and dropped the bag of cash on the table that his diary usually occupied. He saw the book and the case of athames he had orbed away on the couch and grabbed the book turning it to a page.

The Necromancer is not a demon

But the ghost of a demon who was

Vanquished. Mostly dwelling in the

Spirit realm he has dominion over

The dead, although he has been

known to escape to the land of the

living. He no longer possesses

Powers of his own but feeding on

The souls of the magical dead

Imbues him with temporary life. The

Length of his empowerment depends

On the strength of the Spirit.

Our family once met the necromancer during his time of true life. When faced with death he offered that generation a gift. This shows he may be willing to make deals if summoned and so must be careful, if he can give powers he obviously had to do something to get them in the first place.

Harry was enraged when he saw this as it clicked with something he had seen in the Potter library. His mother had been trying to unlock the source of Voldemort's power and long life. Her most prominent theory was that he had made a deal for power and knowledge as the necromancer could not give eternal life but he certainly knew how to obtain it. The only reason this theory was disputed was because there was no proof because she didn't know of the existence of Wiccan magic. Harry did though and so he was going to kill the necromancer or do everything in his power to make sure he died.

Harry threw his book of shadows and shimmered directly to the attic of the Halliwell manor. He walked over to the book of shadows and saw that the necromancer entry was there as well and it was the exact same bar the later entry, in their case it was his favourite food and movies. He ran down the stairs hoping to find at least one of the sisters with the information he needed.

"ANYBODY HOME?" he shouted as he ran down the stairs. He entered the living room to find, Grams, Piper and Phoebe in a heated discussion, Grams was glaring at him while the sisters looked like they didn't want him there. Harry ignored both of the expressions, "do either of you know where I can find the necromancer?"

"Why?" asked Grams, her voice so full of suspicion it shocked Harry.

"Because I want to kill him" Harry replied calmly as if he was telling them the news.

"Well you're too late, we already sent him back to the spirit world only a few minutes ago." Piper said without the rage that was evident in her voice.

Piper's words were drowned out by Phoebe's scream of demon, a beam of light knocked Phoebe to the ground. Shortly after another beam of light blew Piper against the wall. Grams tried to stop the demon but she was pulled back into the arms of the necromancer. Harry knew he would disappear and so he was caught in a dilemma. Does he help the charmed ones and the only people who he dared to call his friends? Or did he go after the necromancer all because he helped destroy his earlier life? He made a split second decision and blinked away; he reappeared behind the demon and grabbed him in a bear hug, fire started to surround them both until all that could be seen was a bubble of fire. Eventually the fire cleared and all that was left standing was Harry.

Harry looked around and saw that grams and the necromancer had gone and that Phoebe and Piper were left gaping at him. At that moment Paige came in and saw Harry surrounded by a burning ring of fire. Her sisters gaping at him, and a broken clock and table, "what happened?"

"Grams got kidnapped by the necromancer and you're boyfriend here just vaporized a demon with a hug." Piper explained in a loud voice which grew louder as she continued, "face it. Grams would not be in this position if she hadn't sent us after the guy in the first place."

"Not helpful. We have to summon her back here fast." Phoebe said already on her way up the stairs and passing Harry.

"We can't. The necromancer will follow and if you don't have a way to stop him." Explained Leo.

"let me handle him" Harry said showing such anger that fire was literally burning in his the five made their way upstairs and straight to the book of shadows where the sisters began to chant,

_"Here these words, here my cry, spirit from the other side, come to me, I summon thee, cross now the great divide."_

Grams appeared in a swirl of light, "Girls…." She said but was cut off by Piper.

"No time for apologies. Come on; come on, this way, this way, and this way."

They brought her over to the book of shadows and turned to a page with the right spell on it. Meanwhile Harry was charging a fireball to such a degree it looked like a miniature sun. The fireball floated harmlessly in front of him but those in the room knew what it could do.

"That is a spell to vanquish a ghost. But only a ghost can read it and that's you." Phoebe informed her casting a glance to the mini sun on the other side of the attic

"You shouldn't have done this."

"Oh, come on, Grams, we're not that mad." Piper said with an exaggerated sigh

"You will be." Grams replied

As she said this a fog appeared in front of Harry, the fog cleared and in its place was the necromancer who had his back turned to Harry. The very minute he appeared Harry threw the fireball straight at him causing him to go through the attic window. Harry ran past the girls, " get the god damn spell ready!" he shouted as he too jumped out the window after the necromancer.

Harry landed on top of the necromancer cracking a few ribs as he did so, he knew they would heal eventually but he was going to take advantage of the fact until they did.

"Penny!" the necromancer called waving his hands.

Harry punched him in the face, "no you don't!" he screamed as his fist connected again, "you ruined my life when I was a child, you're the reason I went through hell. And now you try to do it again." Each point was punctuated with a punch until the necromancer's face wasn't recognizable. He picked him up and orbed him to the attic, "say the god damn spell before he regains control." Harry said as he held the struggling ghost down.

_Ashes to ashes spirit to spirit, take this soul, banish this evil._

As soon as penny said those words the necromancer began to expand until he eventually exploded, unfortunately he sent Harry flying across the room where he landed on Paige. He looked down at Paige's frowning face, "OH I'm sorry did you want to be on top?" he asked with a smirk.

"Maybe next time." She answered, "Now get off me before I orb you're testicles somewhere you'll never find them." Harry blinked away not risking any chance of passing a time limit. Paige stood up, "do you wanna watch while I break up with a pig?" she asked Harry.

"I don't know," he said moving slightly closer "if you had have said a donkey I'd be there in a heartbeat but a pig?" he was standing right in front of her, "my orbing is a little off lately so you're going to have to stand really close." `Paige raised an eyebrow but nonetheless she put her arms around him and the two disappeared in a swirl of blue lights

Leo laughed as soon as they disappeared causing the females in the room to turn to him in confusion. All he said was, "he lied." Causing the girls eyes to widen and Phoebe to smile, Piper to worry, and Grams to smirk and say, "That's the same move Sam used on your mother."

Harry and Paige appeared in the Police department, more specifically the holding cells. Paige walked over to one specific cell while Harry followed interested.

"Who's this guy? Why the hell is he here?" Nate asked Paige upon noticing Harry

"Well give me a few days I could be you're replacement but for now I'm Harry." Harry answered for Paige and he knew it was nowhere near what she was going to say judging by the shocked expression on her face.

"You know Nate, I thought magic would be you're problem, but it was really a mortal problem that makes you what you are."

"I was gonna tell you about Morgan and the kids and some point, I was gonna leave them for you. No I wasn't they're the best thing that happened to me." Nate pleaded causing Harry to laugh and Paige to glare at Harry.

Well seeing as how you won't remember this and Paige did just break up with you I'm going to do this." Harry said, just like with grams earlier Paige became a blur as she suddenly found herself moving toward Harry. Next thing she knew her lips had met Harry's. The two pulled away just in time to see bright white light swirl around Nate.

Paige just left Daryl to handle it as she and harry made their way out of the police station. Harry turned to Paige, "do you want to orb to the manor?" he asked her.

"How about we walk for once." Paige said. Harry grinned and the two made their way back to the manor, they hadn't even made it two steps before their hands hand linked to each other's.


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter up, to me it seems slightly rushed but hey it's based on a television show so give me a break. i have one small request to those who read this with a credible knowledge of charmed and that is you tell me which episodes you would most likely want me to cover. i looked over and found many of them difficult to change. i am going to even if it takes away the entire plot but nonetheless i ask you. as stated before constructive criticism is welcome and valued, flames can just go away.**

* * *

><p>Harry awoke in the room of his apartment for the first time in a long time. He looked around the room as if seeing it the first time and noticed several things. He noticed that it was rather bare, no posters, a wardrobe, a chest of drawers, and a chest at the bottom of his bed. But there was one thing that shouldn't have been in his room, though at the moment he didn't know whether to worry or rejoice, there was something other than himself in his bed.<p>

After the incident at the jail cells, Harry and Paige had begun to see each other. Last night they had finally gone on their long awaited dinner date. It was just like any other date. They had talked, laughed, and at one point they had cried. After that they had come to his place, had wine, and she stayed the night in his bed, they hadn't even made it under the covers before clothes were being removed. Paige had been complaining about nightmares lately and so he presumed he had tired her out. Either that or he had given her something good to think about for once.

His musing was interrupted by the stirring of his partner in bed. He rolled over to see Paige's blank face staring at him. "Something wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"No, but by having nothing wrong that makes something wrong. And I feel as if it's too good to be true and that karma is gonna bite me in the ass." She said cuddling closer to him.

"Well who needs karma when you have me to do that." Harry said as he kissed her.

* * *

><p>One hour later, after a shower and several repeats of the night before both Harry and Paige were dressed and ready and on their way to the manor. Harry didn't live that far away so it was a short trip till they walked in the front door.<p>

"Lucy I'm home." Harry shouted in a Ricky Ricardo voice startling the two sisters who were already in the foyer.

Phoebe was the first one to connect the dots when she says Paige and Harry walk in the door. "God am I the only one not having sex lately!" she screamed, shocking her sisters but making Harry laugh.

"So what are we vanquishing today?" Harry asked, no sooner had he said those words two demons appeared in the living room glaring at Harry. They each threw a fireball at him but found that he was already gone. Harry appeared behind both demons and threw an energy ball at them which didn't kill them; it only sent them across the room. Making a split second decision Harry raised his hands causing powerful concentrated beams of electricity to shoot from them and destroy the demons in a heartbeat. Harry then turned to the sisters, "well I've had my fun today." He said

"Why did you have to piss off almost every demon in the underworld." Paige said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Probably the same reason Piper had a baby. The process was fun, the end result not so much." He said causing Piper to nod in agreement before she realised what he had said and glare at him. "Anyway, how about you and I go look into you're little doomsday visions?" Harry asked her to which she agreed and the two went upstairs.

Phoebe looked at Piper, "well at least she has company this time." She said before she went to get ready for work. And Piper went to get ready to go to Darryl's.

Upstairs in the attic Harry was looking through the book of shadows while Paige was scrying for evil. Every time she did she came up with the same spot. Eventually she came to the conclusion that that was where she was looking for. She called Harry over and explained what they were going to do. He nodded and grabbed her arm and orbed the two to p3.

"Paige, are you out of your mind?" Phoebe asked as she saw them orb in and made her way over.

"As it turns out I am not. Listen, we are in big trouble." Paige answered while Harry walked over to some of the guys in the club and began talking to them.

"How?"

"We studied the I-ching, tarot cards, runes and tea leaves, the book of shadows, Harry's book of shadows and we couldn't find anything except for impending doom warnings"

"Did you find out how or why?"

"No, but it proves that there's something big going on in the supernatural world."

"Okay, so what do you want us to do? Do you have a plan?"

"Not so much a plan as a location. I scryed for evil and one place kept coming right up red hot." She looked over to Harry and called him back over.

"What were you doing?" Phoebe asked him as he reached them.

"Nothing just talking. Oh and before I forget you have ten new guys for your auction." He handed her a slip of paper. Wrapped his arm around Paige's waist and then he grabbed Phoebe's shoulder the three disappeared in a column of blue orbs.

The three reappeared in an ice cave and Paige and Phoebe started shivering, ""why aren't you cold?" Paige asked Harry when she noticed he was looking around not caring about the temperature.

"The amounts of fire powers I have absorbed allow my body to supply its own natural heat to such a degree that I can walk naked in the Antarctic and only get a cold." He said, he then waved his hand and a ring of fire surrounded her and Phoebe, "this should help you." He then went back to examining the cave.

The ring of fire didn't burn anything yet it gave off heat, it moved with the two of them, even stretching when the sister separated, Paige noticed a scorch mark on the ground and pointed it out to Phoebe, "can you get a premonition off that?" she asked her gaining Harry's attention.

Phoebe touched the burn mark and went stiff for a moment, when she opened her eyes she was clearly shaken. "What did you see?" asked Harry as he kneeled beside her with concern, Paige doing the same on her other side.

"I saw two people come out from there." She pointed to where she saw the two people, Harry walked over to where she pointed and felt the wall, the next thing the girls knew Harry was right in front of them and he was orbing back to the manor.

Paige and Phoebe reappeared in the manor alone which shocked them. Harry meanwhile had blinked back to his apartment after dropping the sisters off and ran straight over to a wardrobe on the far end of his bedroom. He opened the wardrobe and it was empty, as he stepped inside the back of the wardrobe slid open revealing another room. Inside the room lay his book of shadows on a pedestal along with suits of armour and weapons along the wall. Harry made his way straight to the book and waved his hand causing it to open to a specific page. On it read

_In the days of Ancient Greece the Titans were God-like beings who ruthlessly ruled the earth. Like other magical beings their powers were tied to their emotions but on a much grander scale. A burst of Titan rage could spark a massive earthquake or a hurricane of epic proportions._

_Approximately 1000 BC, the Elders saw the Titans as a risk to the world and themselves. However, by this time the Titans were so powerful they couldn't be vanquished. With no other option, the Elders released a vapour that turned several mortals into powerful beings. With these new powers, these mortals were able to entomb the Titans in ice and end their reign of terror._

_Should the titans ever be set free we urge all those in our family who possess the ability to orb to refrain from using it, the titans were drastically dangerous because they were unable to control their emotions and thus they will seek for revenge and do everything in their power to achieve it_

Harry knew that the sisters would have figured this out by now and he knew thanks to Paige and him sharing their demon battling history that she would offer her orbing power in a heartbeat. He knew what he had to do, he blinked over to the Halliwell attic just in time to see Paige orb, "NO!" he shouted knowing the consequences of it, when Paige orbed back the attic began to rumble. A female appeared and Harry knew immediately knew she was a titan, knowing that Paige would spark her anger he fired at her with electrokinesis making her turn to him. "Why take a half-whitelighter's power when you can have an elder's." he said causing her eyes to widen, and then glow.

Paige tried to throw the potion but a guy around Harry's age orbed in front of her stopping her, he was wearing a pair of sunglasses a leather jacket and a pair of jeans. "Don't look into her eyes!" he warned as he turned and threw three potions at the titan. While they didn't hurt her they staggered her. Eventually she vanished.

Paige turned to Chris, "Who are you?"

"Chris, Chris Perry. You might wanna go check on Harry over there." He pointed over his shoulder while he went over to Phoebe.

Paige walked over and found something she would have never thought possible. Harry had been turned to stone.

* * *

><p>Paige and Phoebe and Piper and Chris stood in the living room trying to figure out what to do.<p>

"We have to free Harry." Paige said for the tenth time.

"We can't." Chris explained once and for all, "in the future you stopped Meta, the titan, from absorbing Harry and instead got absorbed yourself. When that happened the power of three was broken and we turned to Harry for help, but we couldn't break him out. We tried to use dwarves, leprechauns, Giants, fairies, pixies, spells, potions, powers, and even demons but Harry stood there still. Eventually we all came to the conclusion that Harry was trapped there forever."

"Well then we have to kill the titans. Maybe that will reverse it." Paige said desperation evident in her voice.

"We're about to." Chris said.

As Chris said this a tornado of light appeared and surrounded the three girls. When it cleared away the girls where left standing in outfits from ancient Greece. Phoebe had extremely long and thick blonde hair. Paige was holding onto a trident. Phoebe gasped.

"You are gods. The same power that they used to capture the titans the last time only this time with it being in the power of three we hope it destroys them." Chris explained. "When the elders where murdered Leo had only one option left. He set free the power the elders refused to even think about"

"Well I'm gonna go kill the demons that think that can kill my Harry." Paige said, then thunder blots surrounded her and she disappeared.

"Ooh, that reminds me. I'm late for the bachelor auction. I'm gonna go pick up a guy or two, or twelve." Phoebe said as she clapped her hands and a pink misty heart appeared. A pink swirl of mist surrounded her and she disappeared also from the room.

"I should have known this was gonna happen. You gotta go after them." Chris told Piper. "You're role is to provide balance. That's why you feel so grounded and in control."

"Fine." Piper said and disappeared in a mini storm.

Chris walked up to the stairs and into the attic; Harry was still there in stone with his arm raised and his face in an expression of determination. Chris stood in front of the statue for a moment before his face changed into fury and he punched the ground near it. "You're alive in there. So that means you were in my time too. Why didn't you come out and help us? Why stay trapped in stone for all that time?" Chris didn't say anything else he just stared at the statue.

Suddenly the raised hand began to crack and a blue light shone from them. The cracks grew and grew until the entire statue looked like it was only held together because nothing touched it. Then it exploded and shards flew everywhere knocking Chris to the ground. The dust and light cleared away showing Harry standing there with a blue light in his hand as if it was a shield. Harry didn't say anything as he disappeared in a swirl of orbs leaving a dumbfounded Chris.

At the same time Piper was getting Phoebe under control Paige was in the underworld slaughtering the pleading demons. Electricity was everywhere as she used god-like electrokinesis to vaporize the demons. This was the scene Harry orbed to with a shocked face as he realised what she had done. Paige was startled by the sudden appearance and so she shot at Harry too who countered it with his own.

With the two powers fighting each other the demons blinked, flamed and shimmered away while the goddess of war was distracted.

Paige took a while to realise just who it was she was trying to kill and she stopped firing immediately. She threw her trident aside and ran to Harry throwing her arms around him, "How did you get out?"

"Come on Paige, I'm a freak of magical nature. I can get out of a bit of stone." He said with a smirk, and then he kissed her. This kiss was different than the rest they usually shared, they had kissed for fun, kissed for sex and they had kissed because they just plain felt like it. But this time, as their tongues danced, and their hands reached for every part of their bodies something was shared between Harry and Paige. Something that scared the both of them though they would never say it.

They were interrupted by Piper and Phoebe though they didn't realise it for a few minutes. They too were shocked that harry had done what Chris said the magical community couldn't do. They made their way back to the manor where they found Chris waiting for them. "You have to hurry!" he said "an elder is under attack."

Harry blinked away while the sisters used their various powers of magical transportation to go to where they were needed.

Harry reappeared in a small clearing of a forest just in time to see a leprechaun get murdered giving his life in an attempt to save an elder. Just as the titans were about to murder the elder harry snapped into action and fired a fireball at them. It didn't even faze them yet it did distract them.

"Who is this one?" the titan who harry presumed was the leader asked.

"He was Meta's last victim my lord, I do not know how he escaped but I do know that he claims to have elder powers." The other one said

Harry didn't have time for this, he tried to fry them with electricity but they shrugged it off. He tried to charge his fireball to that of a small sun but they reflected it causing him to orb out of the way. And he then grabbed on to one in an attempt to create another fire bubble but the titan simply threw him away. Harry knew the titans were toying with him but he also knew he didn't stand a chance. He stared one of them in the eye and watched as fire erupted around him but like before it didn't faze him. Finally one of them threw a lightning bolt at him creating a hole in his chest. He looked over and found the elder gone and in his place was the sisters. He laughed.

"You laugh even in the face of death? I commend you." The leader titan said to him still not noticing the sisters.

"I laugh not at my own death, but yours." Harry gasped as he spat blood at the titan's feet.

The next thing the titans knew there was electricity in the air as an enraged Paige used her powers to take shots at them. Piper had created a hole in the earth surrounding the titans and Paige's shots sent them right into it. The titans were banished for good. Leo appeared in his elder robes shocking the three as they realised he was now an elder. He then took the powers off Phoebe and Paige but Piper disappeared before he could take them.

Leo disappeared to find Piper while Paige ran straight to harry, "Good job" harry wheezed weakly.

"You can't leave me, not now!" Paige pleaded as she took his hand in hers and began to cry.

"Does it look like I have a choice?" harry asked with a grin, "You know, you were always a goddess to me. All that mist did was give you power." He finished and started to cough until blood came up. "I'm gonna die Paige."

"No you're not"

"Just know that I love you when I do die."

"You're not gonna die. I won't love a dead man"

"Good words to hear on your last moments." Harry said, he looked at the wound, and turned back to Paige with pain written all over his face "There's nothing to be done."

"We can call an elder."

"They're too busy trying to restore order."

"Leo."

"Too busy trying to find Piper."

"You make it sound like you want to die." Paige screamed, angrily

"No, but as a young child _my life was set through a series of events that made me_ a martyr just waiting to be sacrificed for the name of good. What better good_ than helping the_ charmed ones_destroy the immortal titans." Harry was growing weak, his sentences becoming incomplete, his breathing becoming heavy and his eyes closing.

"And you can have an even better life if you just stay with me. Please I need you." Paige pleaded crying into Harry's hand.

"_Powers of the wiccans rise" _Harry chanted

"Harry what are you doing?" Paige asked

"_In the last moments of my life" _

"Stop" Paige screamed, suddenly her hands began to glow in a golden light over Harry's wound

"_Take the powers inside me"_

The wound began to close and heal and Paige realized what she was doing as she did it began to heal even more.

"_And bestow them to…_ wait, I feel fine." He looked down and say that the wound had been healed he saw Paige's hands over the wound and immediately knew what it meant. He pulled Paige up as he stood up and immediately kissed her. Enjoying the peace it gave him until Phoebe interrupted

"We have to find Piper before her power consumes her." She told the two, she felt bad about ruining their moment but time was of the essence.

"We can't, she is the mother of all earth, and effectively she is everywhere." Harry explained as he grabbed their hands and blinked back to the manor.

They reappeared in the foyer where they met Leo and Chris, Leo was surprised that harry was alive and even more so when he found out how. And harry was just as surprised to learn how Leo had become an elder.

Eventually they came to the conclusion that Piper wanted to see the destruction she was causing with a storm and so harry watched as Paige and Phoebe orbed away while Leo went back to the heavens. Harry turned to Chris, "Now how about you explain what happened in this future of yours."

"I can't it will change it." Chris answered with a little fear.

"But it's already been changed, I am alive, and I am out of the stone."

"All the same we can't risk changing anything else."

"Don't give me that crap. You and I both know that you didn't just come here to stop the titans otherwise you would have left."

"I don't know what I'm going back to."

"It wouldn't have mattered; your family would have filled you in."

"Just let it go."

"You lied and you're avoiding it, you don't have my trust Chris and I swear if you hurt the girls I will kill you without a second thought." Harry said as he walked out.

Later that night harry was in his apartment packing when Paige walked in. she saw what he was doing, "You're moving?"

"Yeah" harry answered as he placed three cases of athames into a box followed by his book of shadows.

"Why?"

"Because I found a house."

"Where?"

"Prescott street." Was all he said before he found himself tackled the ground by a mass of red hair "why do you always want to be on top?" he asked with a grin and then he kissed her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter up for you. i hope you like it and a i state many many times before, constructive criticism is always welcome and in some cases asked for while flames can just go away because they are pointless and not needed. in the case of this chapter i will state i am not totally happy with it but it is the best i can do with my limited writing skills. if the general consensus is that it sucks then i will either remove it or rewrite it. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Harry walked around the city looking for something to do. Fighting demons isn't as fun as it used to be and Paige was off doing her temp jobs. Piper and Phoebe while fun were slightly awkward to be around without the presence of Paige. Harry had spent the last few days thinking his life over and had come to the conclusion that this life was far better than the last. He had once been a famous wizard who would be loved by all one day and hated the next. He had very few friends and even the ones he did have weren't all that good. He had a dark lord plotting against him for the entire time he was there and he was miserable. Here he was happy, he was powerful but it didn't matter that much. He had friends in Piper, Phoebe and Leo and a lover in Paige. He was happy and best of all, he had choices.<p>

So Harry continued on his little adventure to find something to occupy his time and eventually saw something that made his blood boil. A teenager was being ganged up on by others. He ran over to then and stood in front of the teen with a glare on his face. "Leave him alone."

"Or what?" one of the teenagers asked making Harry wonder if everybody was like this as a teen because he knew he sure as hell wasn't. Then again he wasn't a normal teen.

"Now where would the fun be if I told you that?" Harry said with a smirk and a slightly crazed look in his eyes causing the two other teens to back away while the other one stood defiant.

"You can't do anything it's against the law." He said in an arrogant tone that made the phrase 'my father will hear about this' sound in his mind.

"Only if I get caught." Harry said to him enjoying the fear he saw in his eyes as he did, "now run along like a good little boy and if I find out you have been doing this I assure you I will make you regret it." When the three had run along with their proverbial tails between their legs Harry turned to the teen that they had beat up. "You okay?" he said with concern that surprised the teen as he had been so ruthless before.

"I'm fine, I'm used to it." The teen mumbled looking down at his feet.

"What's your name" Harry asked him.

"Tony," he answered.

"Well Tony, look at me" Tony did and saw Harry's green eyes for the first time, "nobody should ever be used to such treatment. I know having only met you that you are special."

"No I'm not, I'm a freak and everybody says so." Tony replied sadness evident in his voice. Harry truly felt for him, knowing how he felt.

"Nobody is a freak Tony, we are all different. You're just so different that people don't like it. But I promise you one day you will find somebody like you, somebody who will care about you no matter who or what you are. For now you have your parents." Harry said with a warm smile that soon was on Tony's

"Promise?" he asked Harry

"I promise" Harry said.

Harry watched as the teen ran off with a smile on his face. He had always loved children and he swore when he was a child that he would ensure that nobody lived a life like he did. He knew it was a childish wish but he would always try.

Harry continued to walk around the city until he saw a construction office with a help wanted sign, he figured the worst thing they could do was say no so he went in and applied. The thing about being in the Wizarding society is that they have to set up fake records for the muggle world so that the wizards actually existed. Harry apparently had allot of degrees and work experience thanks to wizards not having a clue as to what they were actually doing.

So that's how three hours later Harry walked out of the office with a new job that he would start on Monday, as it was now Saturday and he needed something to do for the day, he blinked back to his house on Prescott street. He had indeed moved with the very little things he had, the first thing he did was recreate the secret room and replace all his armour and weapons along the walls. He then put another pedestal in the middle of the room and placed his book of shadows on it. That was about the most decorated room in the house as the kitchen was still being decided upon and he and Paige were going out to pick furniture for the rest on Sunday.

When he realised he truly had nothing to do Harry walked over to the manor in hopes of seeing Paige, he knocked on the door and when it opened there was a blonde woman standing there. "Hi Paige" he greeted her; his instincts were screaming at him that something was wrong but he couldn't see it so he ignored them.

"Hi" she greeted as if she didn't know who he was. By now his instincts were raging and he was starting to agree with them. Something was wrong.

"You wanna do something fun?" he asked her.

"Hum, sorry but I can't I have to go to work." She said, at that moment Harry felt as if he was needed somewhere else, that somebody needed him.

"Yeah I think I have to as well." He kissed Paige goodbye and orbed away.

"Ah shoot, he was my boyfriend?" Paige said as she walked back into the manor

Harry reappeared in an alleyway and spotted two men looming over Tony, the teen he had met from earlier, with crossbows in their hands. Harry whistled causing them to turn to him, "hello boys, don't tell me you don't know who I am?" he mocked as a fire ball appeared in his hand and he blinked. He reappeared behind them and threw the fireball at one while he grabbed the other and created a bubble of fire. When the darklighters were vanquished he turned back to Tony who was backing away in fear, "Tony you have to trust me." He pleaded

"You killed them" he said in fear.

"Only because they tried to kill you. Just listen to me and I'll explain." Harry said he held out his hand, when Tony finally took his hand he orbed them to his house. "I need you to just wait here for me okay?" when Tony nodded Harry orbed to a place he never thought he would go. The heavens.

Harry appeared in the upper regions and was shocked at what he saw. There were pillars of white stone that appeared to reach unendlessly into the sky, connected by high arcs. There were also several buildings with golden roofs. Harry walked directly over to one of the buildings as if he was being told to. When he entered he saw the gold robbed elders all standing there as if waiting for him, "we have been expecting you" one of them said confirming his suspicions.

"Which one of you assigned me a charge?" Harry asked skipping the snide remark he had on the tip of his tongue.

"It was a collective agreement, an elder bestowed you with his powers and yet you refuse to join us. Therefore we assigned you a charge. This one is Tony Belmont, he is a future whitelighter and must be protected, after one week you will be reassigned a new charge but for now he is yours." The elder said causing Harry to frown and orb out.

Harry orbed back to his house and saw Tony reading his book of shadows; he smiled as he walked over to him, "any other child would be interested in the other things around the room" he said gesturing to the swords and armour adorning the walls.

"Like I said before I'm not normal." He said before turning back to the book "is all this real?" Tony turned pages in the book to indicated he meant magic

"Mhm, me and my family add to the book as we grow older and wiser. It helps future generations when they are in our place." Harry explained.

"What were they, the ones that attacked me?"

"They were darklighters; they try to kill future whitelighters." He explained and he knew what was coming next, he wasn't disappointed.

"What's a whitelighter?" Harry just chuckled and turned to a page in the book and let Tony read

_A Whitelighter is a guardian angel who protects and guides good witches and future whitelighters to protect and nurture them for their intended destiny. A person can become a whitelighter when he or she is destined to be one and fulfilling their destiny in life, being reborn as whitelighters after death._

_The whitelighters are led by The Elders, a council of powerful and experienced whitelighters that serve the greater good. The Elders manage whitelighters and assign them to charges, although sometimes this connection happens naturally_

"So I'm going to become a whitelighter when I die?" Tony asked once he finished reading the entry

"Yes but only if you stay on the side of good and don't get killed by darklighters"

"So I am a freak then. Or at least I will be." Tony mumbled to himself

"Nope just gifted. Me? I'm the freak here." He put his hand on Tony's shoulder, "go and get your coat and I'll take you home" he said

Harry orbed back to his house after dropping Tony off and making an excuse to his mother as to where he had been. When he came back there was a fire ball immediately in his hand as he saw a red headed woman in his magic room "Who are you?" he asked but like before something about his instincts told him to trust her.

The woman turned to him and immediately threw her arms around him and kissed him, Harry resisted but soon found something familiar about it, suddenly he felt like somebody struck his head with a hammer and he knew everything ,"Paige what happened? Why did I forget you?"

"The Stillman sisters cast a spell to make the whole world think they're us. Piper and Phoebe are outside the manor but I thought it would be better if you helped us."

"Paige the only way to reverse an identity theft spell is to make the users out completely out of character." Harry looked over to the swords on the wall, "either that or torture them into reversing the spell."

"As interesting as torture sounds how about we go for plan A?" Paige said as they walked down the hall and to the front door.

"Well that's the thing, the only thing you can do is either get them to kill an innocent with your powers or convince them to fight against each other. But I can't do that because by now they probably know how I'm completely in love with you. Any attempt to play them would be spotted instantly. What we need is somebody who they have no clue about." He trailed off leaving the two in thought before he raised his head hearing jingles. "Oh come on, now?" the jingles got louder this time. "Fine." He turned to Paige, "I have to go, be safe and I'll see you out tonight." He kissed Paige on the cheek before orbing out.

Harry appeared in a bedroom and saw Tony against the wall in fear while a man was on the floor groaning in pain he looked around and saw a crossbow on the floor. One quick lightning bolt later and the darklighter was no more. It took Harry an hour to console Tony and another twenty minutes for him to go to the elders and find out why the darklighters were all targeting this specific child. Apparently they were just doing it to get to him; believe it or not it was because they were jealous he hadn't taken their powers.

Once again Harry reappeared in his house, he walked over to his book of shadows and opened it, his hands then glowed gold once again and the pages began to flip themselves at a high speed, Harry kept this up for a few seconds before he lowered his hands and the pages stopped turning. After reading the page Harry blinked into the manor and waited. He didn't wait long for after ten minutes one of the Stillman sisters appeared, and luckily it was the one who was impersonating Paige. Harry walked behind her and knocked her out, he caught her and hid her in the closet he hid Stanley in the night Wyatt was born.

"Who are you?" One of the Stillmans, Mabel, asked

"It doesn't matter." He replied before he blinked behind her and knocked her out too.

When the final sister appeared he knocked her out too and orbed the three to the attic, when he too reached the attic he grabbed an athame from the demon leftovers chest that the sisters had shown him before. He then tied the sisters up and woke them with a wave of his hand. "Normally I would kill you for hurting the sisters but I think I'll just take your powers and hand you over to the police." He told them

"Go ahead; the whole world will still think we are the Halliwells." Mabel sneered at him

Harry stopped and thought about that. He knew they were right but he needed to find a way to get them to act out of character of the sisters or else the identity would stay. Thinking fast he brought the book to him and turned the page. Then he put his plan into action. "Tell me Phoebe," he said putting emphases on the name, "what's it like being an empath? Having the power to know what others are feeling with just a tiny bit of concentration."

"It sucks, all I ever get is bad emotions." She answered.

"Really? But how can that be when the only people you have come into contact with today for such a prolonged period are your sisters?" Harry asked with confusion.

"Mitzy don't answer that." Mabel said to her sister.

"You know what? I am sick and tired of your orders. We both are." Mitzy replied, Harry walked over to the book knowing his job was done

"Stay out of my feelings." He heard Margo say.

"Oh, are those your feelings?" Mabel asked in still a bossy tone.

"The hell yes those are my feelings. You boss us around like we're idiots." Margo said ignoring the fact that her sister only found out because of empathy

"What? She thinks we are idiots." Mitzy realized

"I didn't say that." Mabel defended herself

"You didn't have to. She's an empath remember." He then untied the ropes binding them and watched as the triquetra started to glow with a smile. By now the sisters was completely ignoring him, too busy dealing with their own problems?

"Why do I even put up with you? I have Phoebe's powers and her identity I don't need you." Mabel said Mitzy, "Actually I don't so bye." She then started towards the attic door.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere. We've got to stick together or our plan falls apart." Mabel said grabbing her and spinning her around.

"Don't touch me." Mitzy said grabbing her and pushing her away, right into Margo.

"Hey watch it!" Margo shouted pushing Mabel away.

At that moment the triquetra on the book glowed even brighter and separated, Harry looked at the sisters who were now close to fighting each other and raised his hand creating a fireball. "Thank you girls" he said gaining their attention again. Mable raised her hands to try to either freeze him or blow him up but it didn't work causing Harry to chuckle. Harry prepared to throw the fireball but then he remembered something. He began to say a chant,

_Powers of the wiccans rise_

_Course unseen across the skies_

_Powers taken by the enemy_

_Return them now to the power of three_

As he finished those words lights flew out of the sister's bodies and somewhere out the window. Harry raised his arm about to throw the fireball again but Paige and her sisters orbed in and piper froze them. "Ugh, am I ever going to throw this fireball?" he asked shocking the sisters as he extinguished it.

"What happened to you not being able to help?" Paige asked him curiously.

"I thought of something believe it or not this wasn't what I had planned but I figured it would be safer." Harry answered with a smirk

"What was then_ you know what? Forget I asked." Paige said before hugging him, "Thank you." She whispered to him.

"No problem." He replied before letting her go, "what are we going to do with them?"

"Well how about we just bind their powers and hand them over?" Paige asked her sisters getting nods in agreement

"Hang on there is something I have to do." Harry said, without warning he walked over and stabbed Mabel in the stomach with the athame he had the whole time, piper tried to freeze him but he was a good witch and it didn't work, a blue light travelled from the athame up his arm and he pulled the athame out afterwards. He then held his hand over the sister and she healed in seconds. Harry then turned back three angry women. "What? I healed her." He defended himself.

"Harry why did you take her powers away?" asked Paige with a little hesitation

"Well you were about to bind them and besides I'm called the collector for a reason. I got half my powers from demons and the other half from witches, willingly" he added when he saw piper's hands get twitchy "in terms of powers I'm neutral, in terms of morality I am as good as ever. Now can we please move off the subject and get to bind the other two."

So they bound the two witches and dropped the three off at the police station saying how they could find all the evidence they needed at the house across from the manor. After that it was just the four of them relaxing in the living room, this was for a while until Chris orbed in. "Why do I get the feeling something happened." He said, the sisters laughed while Harry glared at him. Even now he didn't trust him.

"It doesn't matter Chris." Piper answered him with a smile.

Harry just looked at the time and realised he should be heading home, as he got up to walk to the door Paige stopped him by grabbing his hand. "Why don't you stay here tonight and we'll go shopping in the morning?" she asked him. Harry looked into her eyes and suddenly found that his ability to say no had vanished. But he wouldn't have used it even if he could.

In the middle of the night Harry awoke hearing bells in his head and he immediately knew what it meant. He carefully got out of bed without waking Paige and got dressed in a wave of his hand thanks to his newly acquired conjuring skills before orbing out.

Harry reappeared in front of Tony's house where three darklighters were carrying Tony outside into the back yard. Harry just shook his head, blinked to them and killed them. After that he just orbed Tony back to his bed and shimmered back to Paige's room. A wave of his hand and the clothes were gone and he got back into bed where Paige immediately clung to him.


	6. Chapter 6

**So i decided to slow things down a bit here and make this an actual story rather than just a series of episodes involving Harry. to those of you who genuinely like this story you may hate me at the end or not because you're so smart you'll guess. anyway i hope you like this and like always, constructive criticism is good. Flames are very very very bad. okay? Then on with the show.**

* * *

><p>"Why did you orb out last night?" Paige asked him while they set up the bed. They hand gone shopping this morning and were able to bring it all back home as long as they assembled it themselves.<p>

"I had to go and answer a charges call." Harry said simply

"You never told me you have a charge." She replied

"I only got one yesterday. I would have told you but we were a little preoccupied."

The two finished the bed and moved on to the desk. Harry knew they could have done it all with magic and been done hours ago but they used it as a bonding experience. They had started at noon and it was now almost five. Paige had no temp job this time and so she was all his today. Or at least she was until Chris orbed in, "Piper needs your help." He said to the two as they finished the desk, and the entire house.

"What's up?" Paige asked him dusting her hands off.

"Demon," was all Chris replied with before grabbing her hand and orbing her away. Harry raised an eyebrow before he blinked too.

He reappeared beside Paige in the manor and saw a demon opening a vortex in the living room that sucked in everything except for Piper who was clinging to the door ledge and trying to blow the demon up with one hand. Harry blinked again and appeared behind the demon and threw a lightning bolt. He had staggered though because he appeared so close to the vortex and the bolt only grazed him. It was enough for him to be wounded and to flee but that was it.

Harry was stopped from doing anything else as he heard bells in his head and groaned, "I'll be back soon." He said before orbing out. He orbed in an alley where he saw Tony with an arrow in his shoulder while three darklighters stood over him. He raised his hands and watched as waves of destructive energy came forth and obliterated all three of the darklighters. When they were gone Harry ran straight to Tony who was crying.

"Don't worry Tony," he said trying to calm him. "Just give me a minute, oh and brace yourself." Harry said the last part as an afterthought as he ripped the arrow from Tony's shoulder and healed it straight away. "Feel better?" he asked him with a smile.

"Do you have to kill them?" Tony asked ignoring his question.

"Well actually yes I do, it's either that or they kill you, me, and allot of other people." He said as he sat beside him against the alley wall. "How have you been?"

"Good," Tony replied, "The bullies left me alone because they think you'd kill them."

"No I don't think I will," Harry answered his unspoken 'would you?' with a shrug. He was about to say more but he suddenly couldn't sense Paige anymore. He tried for the other sisters but he couldn't find them either. "I'm sorry Tony but I have to leave" Quickly standing up he blinked to the manor to find it empty.

Harry was stumped; he couldn't sense the sisters anywhere. Not even in the underworld, which he had a fair enough knowledge of to pinpoint them if they were. He could try the to call a lost witch spell but he knew that they might want to be wherever they were. With that in mind he just orbed back to his house until he could sense….anything.

So an hour later after cleaning up the mess him and Paige made from decorating and taking a small look around at his finished house. He then sensed something in the manor and immediately orbed to the attic where he felt it. He orbed in to a wonderful sight, Leo and Chris were fighting, no he didn't dare jump to such a conclusion, they were only arguing.

"Why are you making a vanquishing potion?" Leo asked him, the tone in his voice suggesting to Harry that this wasn't the beginning of the conversation.

"To help the sisters." Chris answered heatedly.

"Now how could it be possible for you to know where they are when I can't sense them? "Harry said butting into their fight, err…. Argument.

"I just do okay" Chris shouted as he headed towards the door only to be stopped by Harry who had thrown him against the wall of the attic with a wave of his hand.

"Well enlighten me as to how you. Just. Do" Harry said as he created a fireball in his hand, "You may have the sisters thinking you can be trusted but until you come clean you don't have my trust. Now tell me what the hell you're up to before I make hell seem like Disneyland."

"Gith." Was all Chris could gasp out before he fell unconscious from lack of breath due to Harry's tight grip.

Harry and Leo looked at each other with eyes wide in fear as they realised just what was happening, Gith was the demon who preyed on your desires in order to kill you. Harry was shocked that he hadn't recognized the M.O from earlier when he was in the manor opening a portal. Leo was shocked but he was a step ahead of Harry as he realised that Chris had told him their desires to make it easier to trap them in their worlds. With half a mind to kill Chris on the spot and the other half to go and save the sisters, he made up his mind pretty damn quick.

Harry shimmered into Gith's lair, but couldn't slaughter him like he had originally intended to because he wasn't there. He looked over to a pool of water and found why and immediately started to laugh. The sisters had somehow managed to merge their worlds together and Gith was so pissed he jumped in to kill them himself. So guess what Harry ended up doing.

One jump, one portkey like sickness and one headache because he wasn't meant to be there and the water knew it. And presto he was in the combined hopes and dreams of the sisters. He could feel his magic being repressed, no doubt thanks to Piper but he could also feel it fighting with strength he never knew it had, obviously Paige. And then there was the fans spread throughout the city wearing t-shirts with Phoebe's face which confused him as he knew that wouldn't be her dream.

Ignoring his confusion of the current situation Harry blinked over to the sisters, he staggered as he did though because the battle of dominance between magic and no magic was draining him severely. He had no doubt that Gith was having no trouble with it but that was him, he created he damn world. Gith was standing in front of the sisters with an athame in hand when Harry appeared though he staggered. He kicked him into Piper's crashed car, "run." He said giving them a head start as an energy ball appeared in his hand. He threw the ball and ran for it with the little energy he had left, barely making it as the explosion happened behind him. The next thing he knew, he and the sisters had appeared back in Gith's lair.

"That was fun." Harry said as he stood straight cracking his back several times as he did.

"Maybe for you, but Wyatt is sick. Can you please?" Piper replied gesturing to Wyatt at the end.

"Well how about you let Paige do it," Harry said with a gesture to the youngest sister. "I'll leave you to it because now there is one matter I have to take care of. Do you want to go out tonight?" he asked Paige

"Let's just stay at your place tonight" she replied causing Harry to smile and orb out.

Harry appeared on the golden gate bridge next to Leo. The two shared a look, nodded, and then they raised their hands. It wasn't long before Chris appeared in forced orbs. "How did you do that?" Chris asked as he gasped for air.

"You take an elder, and an elder without the rank, and you have two elders which is more than enough to take care of a whitelighter." Harry explained as he leaned against the metal of the bridge.

"We wanna know what the hell kind of game you're playing." Leo said angrily as he pushed Chris down.

"Look I can't tell you. All I can say is that they needed to be taught a lesson." Chris explained getting up and glaring at Leo with more hate than Harry thought possible.

"At the expense of their lives?" Harry inquired seeing as how Leo was slightly occupied.

"Where I come from they don't have any lives. They're dead, and if it happens again this time then we are all screwed. That's why I need them to focus on fighting demons is so that even if a part of it comes true then at least we have a slight chance." Chris clarified, when Leo didn't believe him he turned to Harry who looked pensive. "You don't have to believe me you just have to trust me."

"You're not giving us a reason to Chris. First you send Leo to Valhalla, then you steal a Valkyrie's powers, and now you went and gave Gith a chance to kill the girls." Harry stated he shared a look with Leo whom he held it with for a few minutes before Leo sighed and nodded, "you have one more chance Chris. But be warned, if you screw up then we will kill you. And rest assured nobody will ever know." Harry said before he blinked to his house to get ready for a date with Paige.

It wasn't hard really. Just one trip to the movie store, a little popcorn, and presto instant movie night for two. Harry checked with Tony to make sure he was okay. He had finished all things he had to do. So now he just made his way across the street to pick up Paige.

"Such a gentleman, picking a lady up even just to go across the street." Paige told him teasingly as she answered the door.

"Naturally, such a fine lady as you should not even dare cross the street at night." Harry declared in a pompous voice.

"Come in ya big lug, I just have to grab a few things." She said stepping aside from the door and running up the stairs as soon as she closed it.

Harry just stood in the living room waiting for her until Phoebe came in, "You're not a stranger you know. You can just sit down." She told him with a smile.

Harry just sat down awkwardly, "Sorry it's just if we didn't count demon talk we have barely said a few words to each other." He said with a smaller voice than he had ever used in his time in America. Demons he could threaten, kids he could comfort, and elders he could stand up to, but he couldn't make friends to save his life.

"Well we can always change that." She said with a smile

"You're reading me aren't you," he questioned with slight fear.

"Only as much as I can't help. So yes, yes I am" she supposed with a smirk.

"Phoebe stay out of Harry's head," Piper scolded her as she walked into the living room with a tray of cookies.

Harry was safe from any more talk as Paige walked down the stairs with her bag causing him to immediately stand up and walk over to her. "You ready?" he asked her with a smile

Paige nodded before turning to her sisters, "bye you two." She called out.

"Bye Paige, Bye Harry." They replied causing Harry to smile as he put his arm around Paige and walked out of the manor.

"So what's in his head?" Piper asked as soon as they had left the manor.

"So much pain, But he's starting to recover, he's a little uncomfortable around us and he's astounded that he is so close to Paige." Phoebe answered as the mini headache she had experienced inside Harry's mind was unravelled.

Harry and Paige made their way to his house, but they stopped when they saw lights on in his living room and heard noises. Harry's eyebrows rose and he crept slowly to the wide open door, he slowly opened it and saw that his magical room was still sealed which raised alarms in his head. He slowly walked into the living room and saw the last thing he wanted to see.

"Harry!" he heard two voices say.

Harry just groaned as Paige walked in beside him, "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked


	7. Chapter 7

**Let me know what you think of this chapter and if you don't know my views concerning flames and constructive criticism i ask you to not leave flames. Enjoy and review.**

* * *

><p>Harry glared at the two figures in his room, "I repeat, what are you doing here?" he said. His tone was angry and yet calm at the same time. It shocked Paige slightly while it didn't faze the other two at all, either they weren't really aware of it or they just didn't know him. Then again nobody really did, Paige barely knew anything and yet here she was. She asked herself why she never asked him about himself but even she didn't need Phoebe's empathy to know that he didn't want to talk about it. Maybe tonight he would explain.<p>

"We've been looking all over for you mate." The male of the two said, "We want you to come home. We wanted you to know we forgive you." He continued.

Apparently this was the wrong thing to say to Harry as he clenched his fists tight and began to shake. "You forgive me?" he asked causing the man to shake his head. Then Harry stopped shaking, unclenched his fists and did a complete one-eighty in personality. "Thanks Ron." He said, "That puts all my worries behind me, I can now leave the life I spent over five years building and move on entirely back to the Wizarding world who abandoned me and shunned me where I will live happily ever after." Harry said all this without a hint of sarcasm, but Paige knew, just knew that he was lying through his teeth.

"Excellent mate, come on let's pack up and move home." Ron said standing up and taking out his wand. At the same time, one jaw hit the floor courtesy of Paige. One hand smacked its owner's forehead courtesy of Hermione. And Harry just went back to being angry.

"I see age hasn't imparted wisdom upon you Ronald. Though I suppose that's a good thing. Imagine the chaos a smart Ronald Weasley could do." He then turned to Hermione, "I am going to presume that you were the brains behind this operation?" he asked her. When she nodded Harry spoke again, "then I suggest you take your idiotic husband. I saw the rings Hermione. And leave before I do something I normally wouldn't." he hissed at her.

Ron's ears had gone red in anger while Hermione remained calm, "Harry just hear us out, please." She begged.

"What makes you think I would care if you said anything?" he hissed at her.

Hermione was about to speak but Paige interrupted, "How about I head home and we hang out another night. Something tells me you won't be all that into it after this is over." She whispered in his ear.

Harry wanted to say that she should stay and they should go but he knew she was right, "Yeah I guess you're right. Listen I am sorry this happened and I'll explain everything when I get off work tomorrow okay?" she nodded and Harry watched as she left before turning back to the other two. "Sit down. Explain. You have five minutes." He said to them as he too sat down.

"Harry we are so sorry about what happened after the war. But we were upset and grieving, we wanted it to all be over and we thought that since it started with you it would end with you." Hermione said but she was interrupted by Harry.

"So you decided to brand me as the reason the whole war started and the cause of every death. The Weasleys, including you Ronald, turned against me while you followed your boyfriend. So I was alone and friendless with no family because I watched the very last of it die before my eyes. Tell me Hermione who had more of a right to grieve there?" he said scathingly making Hermione recoil as if slapped.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Ron shouted rising to his feet.

"No Ron I think I will. What you seem to forget is that you barged into my home, my life and thought everything would be sunshine and daisies. But you forget the fact that you pissed me off six years ago. So badly in fact that I took several steps to make sure everybody but Gringotts thought I was dead. Even now they have nothing to go on to assume I'm alive because the account is gone. So how about you just leave, I wouldn't be able to go back to the Wizarding world even if I wanted to." With his rant done Harry waited for he knew neither of them would leave without the final question.

"Why can't you?" It was Hermione who asked.

"Because I don't have my Wizarding powers anymore." He said simply.

Hermione was shocked while Ron tried to but Harry could see triumph in his eyes, the great Harry Potter was powerless, not a chance. "How? Wizards can't lose their powers. It's just not possible." Hermione said as if she was still in school.

"And since when have I ever been bound by the laws of possibility? So go home and leave me alone for the next five years. I know have to go and tell my girlfriend all about the life I had now because you couldn't leave well enough alone and wanted to hand me over to the ministry. oh yes, i know" he replied to their shocked faces, "The Wizarding world is nothing to me anymore and the people who threw me out of it are even less. Now get out of my house."

The two disappeared in two cracks while Harry just lay back on his sofa and went to sleep with a look of pain on his face. He knew the nightmares would come back now all because of those two.

* * *

><p>Paige walked back into the manor much to the surprise of her older sisters who were still sitting on the couch eating cookies. Paige joined them as soon as she entered the manor.<p>

"What happened?" Piper asked because Phoebe still had her mouth full of cookies.

"Well we got to his house and there were these two people there. Harry made it pretty obvious that he didn't want to be anywhere but the guy was pretty thick because he looked like he believe the crap that Harry was spewing," she giggled at the memory but her face turned serious, "they asked him to hear them out but it looked like he didn't want to. I left after that because Harry was angry. I've never seen Harry angry before."

"Paige you don't really know all that much about Harry I mean he is three year younger than you and yet you only know about the last six years of his life. What about the other seventeen?" Phoebe said with worry

"So what, I should leave him because he didn't tell me about his past? I haven't exactly told him anything either." She defended

"Paige what we're saying is that you should be careful. Grams always said that we never had luck with men. Maybe you have found the one but maybe not. You two have to connect more instead of all this." Piper appeased her.

"He doesn't seem like the type of guy who wants to connect." Paige said hopelessly

"You haven't tried yet honey." Phoebe consoled her.

Harry awoke that morning with tired eyes having awoken several times during the night. While he would admit that he was older now and he handled it better, seeing the dead faces of all his family just didn't make it easier. He got dressed and walked to work with the note in his head to buy a car. His first day at work was simple enough. He simply had to do allot of heavy lifting such as bags of cement or tools or even wood or metal pieces. The only abnormality was that he had to rescue Tony from a demon who thought he was better than the whitelighters. He cared for tony more than any other kid in the world at the moment but he got into too much trouble, and this was coming from the guy who made jokes about mass murderers.

After that Harry walked home, but this time he looked at several car dealers on the way, as he entered his home he saw Paige lying on his couch. "Normally I would accuse you of trying to seduce me but somehow I doubt that's close at all." He said as he sat down on the couch with her and put her feet on his lap. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything." She said simply causing Harry to raise his eyebrow."

"Alright I suppose I would have had to tell you eventually. So you want to know everything?" when she nodded Harry took a breath, "alright but you can't interrupt me until I finish because it's a long story." When she nodded Harry began.

"Well I suppose to start the story off I should tell you that wiccan witches aren't the only ones with magical powers and when I say this I don't mean leprechauns and fairies I mean witches and witches who the only way they can use their magic is to access it through wands." He began and took a deep breath before really beginning his story. "for the first seventeen years of my life I was a wand user but for the first eleven years of my life I was a regular kid. Ok maybe not. I was one of the most miserable, lonely children you can imagine. I was shunned by my relatives, the Dursley's, that raised me since I was an infant. I was forced to live in the cupboard under the stairs, forced to wear my Cousin Dudley's hand-me-down clothes, and forced to go to my neighbour's house when the rest of the family is doing something fun." A look of hatred crossed Harry's face as he talked about his relatives. "But then I turned eleven and it all changed for me. I was sent a letter telling me that I would be going to Hogwarts, the wand user magic school, where I would learn magic for the next seven years in the most prestigious school in the world."

"I take it you didn't have as much fun as you thought you would?" Paige asked seeing as how he was a cold and ruthless person to anyone but her and her family.

"I did and I didn't. I made friends for the first time in my life. I played games, sports, and I lived my life. But like always when It comes to me, I'm not allowed to have any fun without consequences. In my first year we uncovered a plot to steal the philosopher stone, a stone which can convert metal to gold and make the elixir of life. Being eleven we immediately thought it was the jackass teacher who was after it but it wasn't. it was the stuttering fool who nobody would suspect. The fool had lord Voldemort out of the back of his head, the same man who murdered my parents and tried to murder me but got killed in the process. When I tried to stop him he tried to remove me from the scene but I destroyed the host body causing him to flee." Harry looked calm as he recounted his first year but there was something in his eyes that made it seem strange to hear it.

"Why did he want to kill you? You were only a baby the first time and only eleven during your first year. What possible reason could he have to kill you when you were nothing?" Paige asked in shock as she heard about what Harry went through.

"You'll find out soon enough"…

So that's how it went for the next two hours, Harry told her about all of the time he spent at Hogwarts and about the war with Voldemort (**all canon by the way just in case you're wondering)** it was after the war though that Harry started to worry her.

"after the war things started to settle down. The goblins were pissed that I broke into their bank but I paid them my entire account to set them straight. After that I went and checked if there was anything else I was entitled to and believe it or not there was something I owned. It turned out that there was once a wiccan witch in my family line that had a wizard for a father. The mother was killed by demons when the child was young so she bound her powers and stored the book of shadows in her father's vault in Gringotts. Over the years the magic in the family died out because of her binding her powers. My mother inherited the father's magic, wizarding magic. But as I walked into Gringotts on that day I saw the book of shadows, my book."" He moved Paige's legs off his lap and walked over to his magic room where he picked up the book, turned it to a page, and handed it to her where she saw a spell.

_Hear now the words of the witches_

_The secrets we hid in the night_

_The oldest of Gods are invoked here_

_The great work of magic is sought_

_With these words and on this hour_

_I call upon my family's power_

_Take away my magic now_

_For to the Wicca I now bow._

"As soon as I read that spell I collapsed in pain as my wizarding magic was destroyed viciously and replaced by wiccan magic. I didn't notice of course because I was of the belief that magic was wand only and had to be In Latin. So I left the book in the vault and continued with my life." He replaced the book before returning to his position under Paige's legs, "everything was going to hell after that. My powers weren't working; the wizarding world was using me as a scapegoat for the final time, and my friends had left because their grieve had driven them to believe the ministry over me." Harry stopped and thought about how to phrase the next part. "the ministry of magic believed that I was too powerful and too dangerous to be kept around. They had figured out that I once had the soul piece of Voldemort inside me because they used this as their reason as to why they did it. One day they sent aurors after me and without my magic I knew I wouldn't be able to fight so I ran." Harry began to chuckle at this point, "I got far because they didn't care as long as I was gone. The funny thing was the fact that I summoned an elder by accident when I did."

"An elder?" Paige asked sceptically

"Yup, he was dying so his powers were weak. He decided to retire and so his magic was looking for a successor, that's how I called him." Harry answered "He gave me his powers which in turn completed mine." Harry raised his hand to the wall and a beam of electricity shot forth into the wall creating a hole. "My wizarding powers were replaced by my wiccan ones but they weren't complete. So in fact I was destined to become an elder. After that I spent some time in the underworld gaining powers and helping good. The rest you know."

The two sat in silence, both contemplating what they just said/heard until Paige sat up and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him, "it doesn't change anything you know. You're the same person you were yesterday the only difference is that I know why." She then snuggled into his chest. The two sat comfortably until Piper rang Paige and asked her to come home.

"You can tell them if you want." He said to her from the couch as she reached the door, "Piper and Phoebe, you can tell them everything." Paige didn't say anything, she just nodded and left.

Harry turned to the wall and watched it for a few minutes before two cracks were heard and Ron and Hermione appeared again in the spot he had been watching. "Come now Hermione, we both know the reason you came back is because you refuse to accept the fact that I said no."

Hermione didn't reply at first. Instead she pulled out her wand and aimed it at him, "how did you know that we wanted you to come to the ministry if you don't have powers." She asked him, the tip of her wand flaring red.

"now now Hermione, is the wand really necessary when I have no powers?" Harry said, he looked to his left and a slight gesture with his hand and the room of magic was closed and sealed without the two noticing. "and what makes it any of your business?"

"Answer me now!" she demanded.

"no I don't think I will." Harry said, and then he blinked behind Ron and knocked him out and blinked behind Hermione and conjured an athame which he then held against her neck. "You come into my life and expect things to be as they were but they aren't anymore Hermione. You branded me a murderer for the sake of your own wellbeing. I read your mind that day when you preached to the wizarding world about how I should be sent through the veil as Azkaban would only make me more dangerous if I escaped." He applied slight pressure with the athame drawing blood as he did so. "I am going to wipe your memories and replace them so you never found me. Anything you want to say before I do?"

"We were better without you. The only reason we came was so we could take your knowledge and money so we could be better off. We were going to tell the world that you had turned dark and claim it by conquest." She whispered, she had no idea she had said it though as Harry had used suggestion to make her tell the truth. He briefly entertained the idea of killing them because there reason may never stop but he knew there was an easier idea.

"_Bit by bit go away, replace it with a peaceful day._

_Erase their thoughts concerning me. _

_I rid them of their memory."_

As Harry said the spell, lights swirled around their heads and Hermione's face went blank. Harry then orbed them back to the burrow. He knew that nobody else would return, that nobody but they were looking for him. He was dead to the wizarding world but to the rest, he had only begun to live.


	8. Chapter 8

**A brand new chapter. i hope you enjoy it. I didn't update recently because i was busy (ha joke i just made it my personal goal to get every achievement in skyrim which i accomplished). when i finished i just din't feel like writing because my head was all over the place, it still is to a certain degree but i think that just helped me put more personality to the characters. Anyway enjoy the chapter and keep enjoying the story because there is lots more to come. As always constructive criticism is welcome and flames can go do something useful like roast marshmallows. **

* * *

><p>Harry Potter was an enigma to everyone and everyone knew it too. He could be cold and heartless, the best demon killer they ever knew, and then he could be the kindest and most gentle person. Ever since he had spoken to Paige that day he had only become more of an enigma as those traits were enhanced several times.<p>

He spent most of his time at work or at home, sometimes with Paige. He hunted demons only when they provoked him or killed an innocent and he knew about it. He had helped the sisters end the feud between two families a few days ago. Granted he became very angry whenever Richard cam near Paige, telepathy has its advantages.

Yes Harry was strange. Everybody feared him, yet everybody loved him just as much. He didn't spend as much time around the manor as he used to because he was working, or he had disappeared to do something he would tell nobody, even Paige, about. This wasn't one of those times.

"Thanks for having me over Piper." He said to her as he helped with the dishes.

"It's fine Harry, I'm happy to have company over. Especially when Chris keeps everybody demon hunting." She replied to him with a kind smile.

"I take it that's were Paige and Phoebe are now?"

"No they're at work. Phoebe hired Paige as her assistant and they should be home any minute." She said as Harry had finished drying the last dish and had stacked it into a pile, "Here let me put those away for you." She made to grab the plates but Harry waved his hands and they disappeared in a swirl of orbs. "Doesn't that fall under personal gain?"

"No I was helping you wasn't I?" Harry replied with a lopsided grin.

Piper just ignored him and unplugged the drain. The water refused to drain though which confused her, "Harry can you unclog this with your powers?" she asked Harry who was using telekinesis to juggle some knives.

"No. I can only move things I can see." He replied, as he moved closer to examine the water.

The water in the sink started to bubble; suddenly a woman's face appeared in the water. "Help me!" it pleaded before it disappeared.

Harry turned to Piper who was already looking at him with her eyebrow raised, "do we go?" she asked him but he was too busy thinking at hyper speed.

"Come on." He grabbed Piper by the arm and orbed the two straight to where he sensed the power of the woman. The two appeared in a park straight in front of a lake. As soon as they gathered themselves form the trip they saw a sword rise out of the lake. The sword was then followed by a woman who appeared to be completely made of water. The water slowly started to revert to a human form. As soon as she was human she started towards the two.

"Take this it does not belong to them. Hurry before they come." She called to them, still moving towards them.

It was too late for the woman though because a man wearing a black cloak shimmered in, he carried a black sword and black shield along with him. He threw a dagger at the woman's back knocking the sword out of her hands and sending it across the park. The demon then drew his sword and turned to the two. "Take care of the woman while I deal with our friend." Harry told Piper, already starting towards the demon

"Be careful or Paige will kill me." She called to him before running over to the woman.

Harry conjured a black sword in his hand and assumed a fighting stance that was mirrored by the demon. With a slight nod of his head the two began to duel. Steel flashed as the two traded blows, parried the swings and blocked each other. Harry deflected a blow just as two more demons carrying axes shimmered in near Piper who had no trouble blowing them up with two flicks of her hand. Harry on the other hand was having lots of trouble with the demon who was very skilled with a sword while he was only mediocre from fighting a basilisk and traditional duelling with demons in his time in the underworld. So he decided to cheat. Harry orbed behind the demon and the blinked in front of him while he turned to his orbs and sliced him in half, vanquishing him as he burst into flames.

He turned to Piper to see her bent over the woman's body which turned to water as she died. "You okay?" he asked her as soon as he reached her. He knew from experience that Piper was one of the best at dealing with lost innocents but still he had to make sure.

"Yeah, come on let's get out of here." She stood up and grabbed his arm but suddenly seemed to remember something. "Take that sword with us." She said pointing over to where the sword had landed and had imbedded itself into a boulder.

Harry waved his hand and to his shock, the stone went with the sword. Shaking his head at the phenomenon he orbed himself and Piper back to the manor where they found Paige and Phoebe waiting for them.

"Where were you two?" Paige asked with her hands on her hips and a glare on her face, if it were any other moment Harry would have been severely turned on bur alas now was not the time.

"We were demon hunting." Harry answered with a lopsided grin that normally stopped Paige from….never mind she smacked him anyway.

"Why didn't you call us?" Phoebe asked Piper because Paige was busy beating Harry because he kept trying to plead his case only to mess up and get hit again.

"You were at work and I had Harry with me. What could have possibly gone wrong when the person I brought had three ways of leaving and more powers that anybody alive?" Piper replied as she watched the scene with a smile.

Finally Harry raised his hand and the beating suddenly stopped because Paige was suspended in mid-air. Harry kept his hand raised as he turned to the other two sisters with a smirk. "The sword is in the living room." He told them and followed them as they made their way to the aforementioned room with Paige hovering behind him with a scowl on her face constantly trying to break free and possibly strangle Harry. Piper explained to her sisters what happened while Harry just stared at the sword in awe and slight fear.

"What's wrong Harry?" Paige asked forgetting the fact that she was suspended in mid-air as she saw the fear in her lover's eyes.

"That sword is Excalibur." He stated with awe perfectly clear in his voice.

"No way." Phoebe said

"Cool." Exclaimed Paige

"Why does it have to be in my house?" Piper said with a moan of displeasure she reserved specifically for magical items/people that caused her trouble.

"You don't understand. With Excalibur in the house it will draw in magical beings from all over the worlds to try and pull the sword from the stone and claim the right to wield it." He walked over to the imbedded sword and tried to pull it but nothing happened. "See what I mean? There are only two people who are capable of removing the sword and that are the lady of the lake and the rightful heir."

No sister could answer because at that moment the doorbell rang. Piper answered it only to find three leprechauns standing there. From his position in the living room Harry could see them and started laughing. "Do you really think leprechauns are going to wield the sword rightfully entitled to the king of magic?" he called to them

"We ain't got no business with you Collector so let us be." The middle one said with his Irish accent clear to all.

Harry growled at the man who barely reached his hip. "How dare you call me that name when I have never shown any animosity to the leprechauns? But if you insist I can easily take that shalaylee of yours and drain the powers from you." He hissed and he stalked forward towards them. But he never left the living room because in his anger he had lowered his hand and dropped Paige. He quickly forgot about the leprechauns from hell and practically blinked to her. "Are you alright?" he asked her with concern.

"You dropped me!" she screamed and began to beat him again.

* * *

><p>Piper was cleaning up after the magical creatures of the world who had tried to remove the stone so far. Phoebe was sitting on the stone after she herself had tried to remove it only y to fail. Paige just sat with her legs crossed and a thoughtful look on her face. Harry had left some time ago claiming that he was sick of all the looks that the magical beings gave him for they only knew him as the collector.<p>

"Maybe there isn't anybody who can wield the sword." Paige said after a few minutes where the only sound that could be heard was Piper sweeping.

"Yeah well we can't just dump it in a park. We could expose magic." Phoebe retorted

A dwarf had appeared in the hall "Excuse me milady's but if you don't mind." He gestured to the sword and Phoebe that moved aside to allow his attempt. He tried with all his might but he couldn't remove the sword.

"I am not letting everybody just come into my house whenever the hell they feel like it." Piper screamed suddenly. "I mean come on what's so good about this sword anyway." She had somehow made her way over to the stone and tried to pull it out. To the surprise of the sisters and the dwarf when she pulled on the sword it came free and into her hand.

"Call Harry or Chris. Just call somebody now." Phoebe said.

"Harry!" Paige called out to nothing wondering if it would actually work.

Harry was sitting on his own couch deep in thought. He had seen the looks the magical people had given him and he didn't like it one bit. He knew he had nothing to complain about seeing as how it was his own fault. He was the one that had gone after demons and taken their powers. He was the one who convinced dying witches to relinquish their own powers. It all came back to the point that power comes with a price. He once had power in the wizarding world, both political and magical, yet the price for that power was exile and hatred. He was thankful that he had said that spell that day and had switched his powers.

But things had been difficult. He had spent over five years in the underworld just to avoid detection from everybody, only coming upside when he was forced out by the demons. But after a while no demons dared to challenge him except for those who were drowned in their arrogance, so allot of demons challenged him really.

Aside from his ponderings Harry had sat on his sofa with a glass of whiskey in his hand and the bottle not too far away. The recent appearance of Ron and Hermione had set him on edge though he would never admit it. He was always worried that somebody from the wizarding world would come and find him, return his powers to normal, and then haul him back to Azkaban. He knew in the end that the odds of that happening were very few as wizards couldn't gain power for themselves never mind giving it to somebody else. Plus he had wiped their memories of their visit and their desire to find him. He was safe from the wizarding world for now. But from the Wiccan one, not so much.

He was startled from his thoughts by somebody calling him. It wasn't a charge but it wasn't the elders either. With a shrug of his shoulders he orbed to the call only to find himself inside the Halliwell manor. "Sup?" he said, his voice slightly slurred from the whiskey consumption.

"Well that explains what took you so long." Paige said, "Piper removed Excalibur from the stone. Is she the new queen?"

Harry never answered as another person appeared in a whirl of smoke, "my queen. The sword has chosen, you are now the champion of good, the master of Excalibur." He said as he bowed.

Nobody said a word, not that it would have mattered as Harry blasted the man with a lightning bolt knocking him into the wall. "Mordaunt you better not be doing what I think you're doing." He growled at the now named Mordaunt.

"Curse the day you decided to join the good and help the charmed ones." Mordaunt said as he stood up and spat blood.

"How dare you try to manipulate the lady of the lake? She who is sworn to guard the sword until the king returns." Harry growled picking him up by the scruff of his neck and pinning him against the wall.

Mordaunt simply laughed at Harry, "Come now Collector there is nothing you can do. You don't have the power to vanquish me."

Harry smiled and let him go but held one hand up keeping him in place with telekinesis. "Paige," he said startling her as she was so engrossed in the happenings around her. "Be a dear and go fetch Wyatt for me would you?" Paige ran up the stairs to fetch the baby while Mordaunt paled drastically. "Forgot about that didn't you? That to get to the king you had to go to his mother? I hear he gets very protective of her."

"How did you know that she was the lady?" Mordaunt asked weakly as he accepted his fate.

"Why else would her predecessor call her for help? She knew full well that she was going to die and so she called the one who would succeed her. Piper Halliwell is the lady of the lake, the guardian of Excalibur until the ultimate power could wield it." Harry elaborated as Paige came down the stairs.

"Here ya go Harry." She said as she handed Wyatt to him.

As soon as Wyatt was in Harry's arms he immediately smiled and started gurgling. Harry couldn't help but smile himself but the smile was wiped from his face. "Hey buddy, did you miss me?" he asked him only to get another gurgle in response. "Can you do me a favour? This bad man wants to hurt you and mommy but we can't make him stop." Wyatt raised his own hand and Excalibur vanished from Piper's arms and hovered in front of Wyatt. He then pointed at Mordaunt and the sword flew over and stabbed him.

"Okay, sweetie, that's very, very good. But we need to put this away, so you don't put an eye out." Piper said as she took the sword from her son and put it back in the stone. "At least until you're eighteen."

"I know moms take away all the fun don't they?" Harry said to the child before handing him back to his mother. "I'll ship this to the attic." With a wave of his hand the stone disappeared in orbs.

"Well come on Paige we better get back to work." Phoebe said to her sister as they grabbed their jackets and head out.

"Well I better go." Harry said as he too made his way to the door. "Oh and Piper if you ever need a baby sitter for the munchkin there call me. He seems to have grown on me." Without another word he orbed away.

Harry reappeared on the golden gate bridge once more and waited. He didn't have to wait long as Chris appeared in a swirl of white lights later. "I think it's time we talked Chris."

"About what?" Chris replied with a little fear of Harry.

"Come now Chris why be afraid? I only want to know why it is that both of Piper sons seem to be growing on me." He said with a smile as he watched Chris pale.

"How did you figure it out?" he asked wearily, looking around as if he was about to be eavesdropped on.

"You told me that's how." Harry replied with a smirk "but I had a guess when you told me about piper and parts of her if you would only know if you knew her. You weren't around long enough to learn them here so you knew them in the future." He explained and began to pace, a habit he had developed as a teen. "It was the fact that you had prepared an empathy potion for the sisters two days before Phoebe developed it that caused me suspicion. And then finally I saw you talking to Wyatt one day when you called him big brother."

Chris blushed at the last part but became serious once more, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to get a drink. Care to join me?"

"I meant about telling the sisters." Chris said angrily

"What would it change? There's no point unless it's absolutely necessary. Now come on I really need that drink." He grabbed Chris's arm and blinked out.


	9. Chapter 9

**NEW CHAPTER, not that it means that much as barely anybody gives a damn. For this one chapter i will waive me no flames clause so i can see what those who hate this think about it. Enjoy this chapter and to all those that it concerns, a happy Easter.**

* * *

><p>Harry watched Chris from his side of the table as he nursed his beer with an expression of shock that hadn't been seen on his face in a long time. "So let me get this straight. You came back from the future to stop your brother from turning evil and to save your aunts and mother from certain death." He summarised receiving a nod in return, "You do realise that by coming back here with no plan whatsoever other than to stop this is the most difficult thing you can ever do. In fact your coming here may be the very thing that turns him evil in the first place." He said after thinking.<p>

"But I'm not the one who turns him evil so my coming here may not be the reason he changes but the reason he won't" Chris reasoned

"Well I highly doubt that if we sent you home right now that everything would be sunshine and rainbows." Harry commented, alcohol had a strange effect on his vocabulary.

"No, but Paige is alive, you are free, that's a lot better than it could ever be." He said causing Harry to raise an eyebrow.

"Interesting side effect of time travel." Harry remarked as he finished his bottle and picked up another from the table. "Well then count me in because I am not going to let that happen if there's anything I can do about it." He raised his bottle with Chris doing the same "to the future." He toasted

"To the future." Chris toasted as he clinked his bottle with Harry and drank.

* * *

><p>Harry groaned as he awoke the next morning as the sunlight became too intense for him to stay asleep. It also blinded him due to the fact that he had a hangover. It was when he noticed a lump next to him that he smiled and put his arm around it. "When did you come over?" he asked moving slightly closer until they were almost touching. The lump moved and groaned until a head came up from the covers causing Harry to scream and fall out of the bed. "Please tell me you have pants on." He pleaded with Chris from his position on the floor.<p>

"Please tell me we didn't sleep together" Chris begged ignoring Harry's question

"Well we slept in the same bed but I somehow doubt there is enough alcohol in the world to make me sleep with you."

"Right so moving on before we go too far deep into this conversation." Chris replied to which Harry nodded "do you remember last night?" he asked

"Nope not one bit but I have a feeling I'm going to be slapped a few times before the night is out." Chris nodded

"Yeah I have the same feeling."

The two got dressed and headed downstairs where they found Paige sitting at the table somehow managing to eat a slice of toast and glare at the two of them at the same time. "I hope you're happy with yourselves" she said, her hair was red today so Harry was slightly reminded of Mrs Weasley but he abandoned that thought as quickly as it came when he reminded himself that he was sleeping with Paige and didn't need those kind of images.

"Well we don't remember a thing, we woke up in bed together and you are glaring at us as if we just killed your cat so I'm gonna say no." Harry replied taking one of her slices of toast. "So are you going to tell us or do I have to drag you to the next room and convince you?" Paige blushed but relented, although Harry knew she would prefer the second option any day.

"You two came into the manor screaming about how Harry was cheating. Apparently you two were playing orb tag whatever the hell that was, and Harry had cheated by summoning Chris because of his elder status." Harry grinned, sober or not that was something he would do. "You then woke Wyatt up and started playing with him much to the annoyance of Piper. "Harry shared a look with Chris making a silent pact to never drink whatever they drank last night. "She tried to blow you up but you two orbed out screaming something about going to kill a siren."

Harry turned to Chris who had a grin on his face that Harry knew was matched on his own, "Well then now that we now what happened let's go out to lunch." Paige looked hesitant and Chris had already gone to get his coat, "it's my treat?" he tried and watched as Paige smiled and ran home for her coat telling them to call over for her.

Chris got his jacket and so did Harry when the two made their way over to the manor slowly. They both knew that Piper would be furious with them and they were thankful they had taken empathy potions back when they did because they were still hung-over and Phoebe could fry their brains so easily with empathy. The two entered the manor cautiously and Harry had his hands raised just in case.

"Don't worry Piper is out and Phoebe is at work again so you're safe." Paige said as she came down the stairs. Harry and Chris immediately relaxed.

"So then where do you want to go?" Chris asked the two as they walked

"There's a café around the corner. It's where Phoebe takes her dates." Paige answered him causing Harry to turn to her

"And where do you take your dates?" he asked her with a grin.

"Well lately I haven't had any." She replied causing Harry's grin to disappear as fast as it came

"Sorry about that, I thought with the amount of time we had spent demon hunting I never noticed that we didn't spend as much personal time together." Harry slipped his hand into hers as they reached the café. "We'll go out tonight for dinner, just me and you how's that sound?" Paige nodded

"That sounds nice and if you can make it happen I will be very happy."

They had lunch at the café like any other people. They shared news, stories, and had fun all over coffee and a meal. Harry felt slightly awkward around Chris due to the fact that he was Paige's nephew and he didn't really know how to handle that. But he did manage to pass off a sense of normality at least until Paige had to leave.

"I have to go to work" she laughed when Harry refused to let her go and gripped her in a bear hug

"But you can just orb in five minutes and be right on time," Harry pleaded

"I'll make you a deal. You let go and I'll stay at yours tonight, sound good?"

Harry was sorely tempted to not agree and spend more time with her now but he relented and let go. He watched as she walked away off to work with a sad smile on his face. He turned to Chris though, with a very serious expression. "We have to get to work on the demons. Anybody with a slight chance of turning Wyatt evil has to be vanquished and fast." Chris nodded.

"So we use the book of shadows and see who is capable of it."

"Yes but we have to tread carefully though so nobody realises what we're doing they may take the idea unto themselves." With that said Harry grabbed Chris and blinked them to his home where they immediately started checking the book of shadows.

* * *

><p>That night after vanquishing ten priestspriestesses, five demons of seduction, two telepaths and one demon that just pissed them off, Harry was sitting with Paige at a candle-lit table on top of a construction site near the ocean.

"Tell me again how you managed to do this." Paige asked as she played with her pasta

"Technically we shouldn't be here and if anybody knew I'd be fired but the job is more of a hobby rather than a necessity so I don't particularly care." Harry smiled, "as for the actual doing it, it was a simple matter of cooking food and orbing it here while you weren't looking."

"So what's with the sudden closeness with Chris? You hated him a week ago but now you're off drinking with him and causing mayhem?"

"I never hated him; I just didn't trust him because he was too secretive. But now I know him and I know why he did what he did." Harry smiled, "And we didn't cause that much destruction did we?"

"No you just orbed all over the place while Chris screamed about you cheating." She took a sip of her wine while Harry raised his hands and renewed the floating orbs keeping the lights over them.

"So you know all about me yet I know barely anything about you." Harry commented as he too sipped his wine.

"Well you already know about my parents, how I was adopted." She began, Harry waved his hand and the empty plates disappeared; another wave and the wine bottle refilled their glasses. "I was given a normal life by my adopted parents. I met Philip Lewicky who gave me a bracelet and became my first love. Oh give over." She said when she saw his face at the mention of her first crush. "In my eighth grade graduation, I was supposed to sing the school song in front of eight hundred people, when the time arrived, I froze, ran out and missed my own graduation, it turned out to be the worst day of my life all my friends laughed at me and a my boyfriend named Bobby Maynard dumped me." By now the two had abandoned the table and sat on one of the metal beams facing the sea.

"Sounds like you had a fun childhood." Harry commented, "I hope it stayed that way."

"No I became a troubled teen I started to hang out with the wrong friends and began drinking, smoking, skipping classes, and disobeying my parents. When my parents died I changed my tune and went to school again. I was accepted to UC Berkeley and graduated with a degree in social work." Harry wrapped his arms around her while she rested her head on his chest.

"And you …" Harry didn't finish as he went stiff for a moment, "Chris?" he whispered to nothing before he orbed out with Paige still holding on to him.

The two reappeared inside the back room of P3 where they saw a woman with her hand inside Chris's soon as she saw them appear she pulled her hand out of his chest and an energy ball appeared in her hand but Harry had already thrown a fireball which struck her and blew her up. Paige ran to Chris who had fallen to the ground, "What happened? Who is she?"

"I don't know." Chris answered but Harry knew he did. Nobody could have gotten that close to him if he didn't want them to.

While the sisters were trying to find out how the woman was Harry was talking with Chris. How they managed to not draw the attention of the other he didn't know but the situation forced him to ignore secrecy.

"Chris this is bullshit and you know it. Who was that woman?"

"Bianca, a member of the phoenix coven and my fiancé."

"Phoenix coven? The legendary power strippers? You were engaged to an assassin witch?" Harry asked incredulously

"Yes, yes, yes. She was part of the resistance against Wyatt in the future." Chris explained, "She helped me come here but now I think Wyatt converted her to his side"

The two were pulled from their argument by Leo and the girls "how did she get that close to you, anyway, if you didn't even know who she was?" Leo asked him from the book

Chris and Harry moved over to the book but on the way Chris stepped on a squeaky board "We really oughta fix that, you know."

"Come on Chris, stop avoiding the subject, who's after you?"

"Has it crossed your mind that maybe she wasn't after me? Maybe she was trying to get to them."

"It kind of makes sense." Paige cut in from her position from the book, "People used to go after you to get to us." She directed that at Leo.

"Finally, somebody's listening. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some work to take care of." Chris started to walk out but Harry grabbed his arm.

"Come over to mine and I'll help you." He whispered in his ear before joining the sisters. "Paige if you want to stay over, come ahead but I have to take care of some things first." With that he orbed out leaving them alone.

He reappeared in his house to find Chris with his book of shadows but he wasn't reading it as he was looking at the wall in front of it with his eyes glazed over.

"Chris we have to focus" Harry said as he smacked him over the back of the head. "You have to have your powers taken by a phoenix otherwise you'll die. And given the fact that you're the only one capable of stopping Wyatt at the moment we need you alive." Harry sighed, "But we can't do anything tonight so go sleep on the couch and we'll fix this tomorrow."

Harry walked into his bedroom to find Paige already asleep. With a sigh and a wave of his hands to remove his clothes he got into bed beside her and fell asleep to an endless void like so many before.

Harry awoke first the next morning and left a note for Paige on a breakfast tray so she wouldn't worry. After that he and Chris orbed to a park but Harry blinked to the other end after arriving. He watched as Bianca appeared behind a pillar and as she talked to Chris when she tried to grab Chris Harry appeared behind her and held an athame to her throat.

"I see you did change the past." She noted to Chris when she saw just who was holding her captive.

"Save it princess. Now I'm going to let you go and you're going to take his powers away so he doesn't die." Harry hissed "And when you're done you're gonna go and leave us alone while we try and save the future."

As Harry released her he raised his hand and a bolt of electricity shot forth towards Bianca but it stopped just before reaching her. As she got closer to Chris the bolt followed and as she bent down the bolt lowered. Her hand glowed as it entered Chris's chest and it seemed as if she was looking for something as her arm twitched every once in a while. In a few minutes she removed her hand from Chris and stood up.

"Good gi_" Harry never finished as Bianca shimmered behind him and knocked him out. But in his last moments of consciousness Harry waved his hand and orbed Chris to the manor where hopefully he would be safe.

* * *

><p>It was at least two hours until Harry woke up. The first thing he did was swear so badly a sailor would blush before going to fine Chris. His search took him to the attic of the manor where he found the most interesting sight. Bianca was holding an athame to Piper's neck while Chris and the other sisters stood by the charmed symbol on the attic wall. He knew he couldn't do a thing without jeopardizing Piper's life and if she died then Chris would never be born. So he made himself invisible and waited for the opportune moment to strike.<p>

"If you kill her, there won't be a future for either one of us to go back to and you know it." Chris pleaded, Harry knew what he was talking about but the others didn't.

"What are you talking about?" Phoebe asked.

"You'll see if you live long enough." Bianca said, she let go of Piper and headed towards the portal with Chris.

"Piper freeze them!" Paige screamed. Piper raised her hands but Harry grabbed them stopping her.

"It won't work." He whispered in her ear, "but leave it to me. I need you to find a way to get Chris his powers back and fast." He then let her go and followed the other two through the portal just as it closed.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: If anybody missed me then I call you fools. My insanity is slightly gone and I decided to write another chapter of this story which I like so much. Whether or not you do is not my problem. Enjoy and review.**

The portal through time was a rather pleasant journey which was odd given Harry's previous magical transportations. Even orbing hand a slight tingling sensation that made you feel slightly uncomfortable. He arrived inside the attic but unlike the one in the past, this one was dark, gloomy, and a little bit frightening. He saw Chris, Bianca, and three other men, one of which was talking to Chris.

"Hello Wyatt." Chris muttered to his now adult brother.

"Et tu, Chris? Of all the people to betray me." Wyatt retorted. Harry meanwhile was making his way over to his demon bodyguards.

"I didn't go back to betray you, Wyatt. I went back to save you."

"Save me? From what?"

Harry hovered an athame above the head of one demon while he had his hand behind the head of the other.

"From whatever evil it was that turned you."

"That's always been your problem, Chris. Stuck in the old good versus evil morass. I'm so past that. It's all about power; it's as simple as that."

"And guess what I have." Harry said as he revealed himself and killed the two demons in less than a second.

"The Collector?" Wyatt asked himself as he looked at the statue of Harry and the real Harry.

Harry waved his hand and Chris was sent across the room allowing Harry clear room to unleash waves of destructive power at Wyatt who countered with his own. The two powers destroyed everything in their path as they clashed and battled.

"Chris get your god damn powers back now!" Harry shouted as he blinked behind Wyatt to save himself from the attack. Wyatt was far more powerful than he was and even with his collective power it was becoming hard to fight. He threw fireballs only for Wyatt to wave them away and counter with his own energy balls. He blinked away but Wyatt followed with a column of dark orbs following every time.

"Excalibur!" Wyatt called to nothing. The very sword that the baby Wyatt used to kill Mordaunt orbed into Wyatt's hand.

"Sword of Gryffindor, I call your aid once more." In a flash of light a ruby sword appeared and Harry gripped it tightly before charging.

His strike was met by Excalibur. "Did you really think that I would allow such a weak sword to destroy me the king of magic?" Wyatt mocked as he countered the strike and waved his hand causing Harry to fly across the room. "And now for my brother."

He turned to Chris who was crouched on the floor next a loose floorboard reading a piece a paper.

"Powers of witches rise, come to me across the skies, return my magic, give me back, all those taken from the attack" A blue light washed over Chris as he stood up and faced his brother.

"Powers or not, you have defied me for the last time" Wyatt willed an energy ball into his hands but suddenly found himself immobile. Bianca had penetrated his back with her hand which was now glowing a light blue.

"You promised you wouldn't hurt him." She growled as she twisted her hand causing Wyatt unbearable pain as his magic was viciously held at bay. "Whatever you're going to do, do it fast. I can't hold him for long"

"Hear these words, hear the rhyme, heed the hope within my mind Send me back to where I'll find, what I wish in place and time." Chris chanted making the portal open once more.

A crash was heard as Wyatt finally broke free from Bianca and had thrown her across the room where she landed painfully. Blood began to ooze from her head as she lay still.

"Chris go!" Harry said as he grabbed hold of Wyatt and began to make a fire bubble. "Change the past so that this never happens!" the fire consumed them both but it was obvious that neither of them was going to die.

Chris never moved so Harry, at great risk to himself, waved his hand inside the bubble causing Chris to fly through the portal and back into the past. The portal closed behind him just as the fire cleared away and a battered Harry and Wyatt were revealed.

"You're a fool. Now your trapped here." Wyatt growled

"Oh no." Harry said as he walked over to his statue. "I'm going home; I just thought I'd leave you a little reminder." He turned to the statue and knocked on it twice, his hand glowing a bright gold every time.

Just like before, the statue began to crack and crumble until it exploded entirely leaving this timeline's Harry potter.

"I'll leave you two to get acquainted shall I?" The Harry from the past said to the one of the future.

"Yes, now get out of here before we start having problems." The other replied waving his hand and forcing Harry to orb away. Leaving him and Wyatt alone. "Now, let's see if I can't reverse the damage done to what used to be my little buddy."

Harry's eyes began to morph and twist until the irises became a bright gold while the pupil became a silvery colour. His hands sparked with magic and his bird's nest of hair began to stand even more on end.

"Now you will face my true power!" Harry screamed as he unleashed his magic against the king of magic.

Meanwhile, the Harry of the past landed on a cold stone floor painfully. The long journey as well as the distractions of the Halliwell attic made the other Harry's aim slightly off. He stood up to see a sight he missed dearly, yet never wanted to see again in his lifetime. Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry was now a dusty, empty castle. No doubt that the reign of Wyatt had forced the wand users into hiding.

He staggered into up the stairs, past the portraits who looked at him in shock. After what seemed like the longest walk of his life he found himself at the stone gargoyle that once needed the craziest passwords to open. Harry simply waved his finger and the gargoyle was blasted away with a bang.

He walked up the stairs but for the first time in his life, he didn't knock. He waved his hand and the door opened softly revealing the head's office. No longer was it filled with knick knacks that once had many students in wonder, nor did it have the many large and old tombs from when McGonagall took over. It was bare, empty bar the portraits on the walls which were all sleeping. Harry was grateful for this as right now, he doubted whether he could handle any more drama.

He turned to the bare wall of the office and closed his eyes. The room began to shake and the people in the portraits awoke screaming as they saw what was going on and who was doing it. An imprint of the triquetra was carved into the wall by the will of Harry's magic and it began to glow soon after its completion. Harry opened his eyes just in time for the glowing symbol to vanish into thin air leaving behind a vortex in its shape.

Exhausted beyond imagination, Harry slowly crawled into the portal during which he felt unbelievable pain as his drained magical core reacted violently to the portal. He was just on the edge and had to throw himself in to make the journey which, unlike last time was unbearable.

Half way through the portal, Harry felt something, something he didn't want to feel ever. His eyes widened and his back arched as he felt more pain than ever before only this time, he knew it wasn't because of the portal.


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N: Normally I would ****encourage you to read my story but in all honesty I cannot bring myself to like this chapter. It has what I wanted but not the way I wanted it to be, no matter how hard I try I can't figure out how to put my thoughts into words and yet make it appealing. But do read the chapter because if I ever manage to get the next one to a standard where I can make it decent then you're gonna need the information from this. Katana Master is out.**

* * *

><p>Young Wyatt had just orbed back into the manor and was standing at the bottom of the stairs watching as a door seemed to grow from the wall. He was joined shortly afterwards by his mother and his aunts.<p>

"You cannot keep doing this, sweetie, really." Piper exclaimed in exasperation.

It was just then that Paige noticed the door on the top of the stairs.

"Oh, guys?" she said gaining the attention of the sisters. She pointed to the door on the stairs and Piper groaned when she finally noticed.

"Paige orb him out of here now!" Piper said as the door began to shake as somebody on the other side tried to get in.

Paige was about to do just that when, not only the door, but the whole house began to shake followed by a crash in the attic. Piper ran upstairs with her hands already raised while her sisters followed closely behind. They opened the door to find a battered and bruised Harry Potter trying to stand up.

"Harry!" Paige screamed half delighted; half shocked as she ran to her boyfriend that had been missing for weeks.

She wrapped her arms around him only to be thrown across the attic landing rather painfully on a desk table stacked to the sides. Piper tried to freeze him but he simply shrugged it off and began to stalk towards her. He was stopped however, by another shake of the house and a bright flash of light shining from the wall.

A second Harry Potter stood at the triquetra symbol with a look of rage on his face. He simply raised his hands and willed his electrokinesis into existence. Unfortunately, it was met by the other Harry's pyro kinesis. The two forces battled with undeniable power until they exploded outward leaving the attic in ruins. The two Harry's were lying on the ground. One got up and shimmered away while the other didn't move at all.

"Piper freeze him!" Phoebe screamed from her position of helping Paige.

Piper waved her hands but there was no sign of freezing coming from Harry as he was completely unconscious. Paige staggered over to him and healed him but he stayed asleep.

"How do we know he's the good one?" Piper asked.

"Because the other one shimmered away?" Paige suggested, lingering hope that her boyfriend had returned from the future.

The three sisters carried him into Paige's bedroom before going downstairs only to find the door had stopped shaking and was completely still.

"What happened?" Piper screamed

"The headless horseman happened, now can we please hurry before it comes back and actually kills somebody." Said a head on the stairs.

"What happened to your body?" Paige asked

"The headless horseman cut it off." He answered. "Now we have to hurry before he does it to somebody else."

"But what about Harry?"

"The Collector? He's alive?"

"We don't know. But somebody just like him is in Paige's bedroom sleeping." Piper said.

"Well that's all well and good but we need to get back to magic school before something happens."

The sisters went to magic school with Wyatt and the headless man leaving Harry alone in the manor. It wasn't for another hour that he finally showed any signs of life.

He stirred slowly, opening his eyes. Stretching his arms, waving his hand to change his clothes, then simply orbing out. Nobody would know he had left until the girls came home, and even then, they would not be able to find him.

Hogwarts was in shock. Well, not the castle itself but the students inside it. For in the great hall, in front of all the staff and students, were two Harry Potter's. One had apparated in using the weakened state of the wards that had still not repaired to their full strength after the battle of Hogwarts. While another, appeared in a flash of flames right in front of the other shortly afterwards. This happened mere minutes ago while the students had just sat down to breakfast.

"Mr. Potter." Called Headmistress McGonagall from her chair, both of the Harry's looked at her. "The real one?" She asked dryly.

"Well technically we both are but the one you mean, well he's not here." One Harry said while the other nodded from behind him.

"What do you mean he's not here?"

"Well." The other Harry began. "Creating the portal through time in his weakened state left him to the point where he could barely walk. When we separated in the middle of it, it drained him of his strength almost entirely. Then he had to hold off flame boy here." At this he gestured to the first Harry who waved cheerfully. "So I'd say he's waking up right about now."

"Then why are you here?" McGonagall asked, confused at what they were saying. When she last spoke to Harry he was telling her about his magic not responding. Now it was to the point where he could travel through time?

"Well, I'm here to kill him_" the first Harry said while gesturing to the other Harry.

"And I'm here to kill him." The other Harry said while pointing to the first Harry.

"And the winner will kill the real Harry." They said together.

No teacher was listening though; they were distracted by a column of blue orbs appearing behind the two Harry's.

"That's assuming I don't get rid of you both." The third and final Harry said calmly as he stepped up to the table of teachers and hugged the headmistress. "Minerva, it is so good to see you again. It saddens me that it isn't under better circumstances."

"Hush boy, I doubt it would have happened at all if it were not for this." She replied with a smile,

Harry smiled back before turning to the other two. "Come now gentlemen, why here of all places?" he asked them while his hands were behind his back. One holding what appeared to be frost while the other held electricity.

"Well I needed this." One Harry said waving a wand that was all too familiar to Harry. He had placed it in the grave of his mentor after all. "Can't really kill a demon and a Wiccan with just an ordinary wand and wandless magic now can I?"

"Suppose not." Harry replied. "But can we please hurry this up? It's been a while since I have seen my girlfriend and I kinda wanna see her eventually."

"Don't you mean our girlfriend?" The demon Harry asked.

"She may have met us in the underworld but she fell in love with the Wiccan." Harry growled at the demon. "Just for that, you die first. But we are not doing this here."

"Oh how right you are." The demon said as he and the wizard picked him up by the arms and threw him through the walls of the castle and out to the courtyard. The students screamed while the teachers all tried to help but suddenly found themselves stuck to their chairs.

Standing up, Harry looked at the two of them before shaking his head and thrusting out his hands, unleashing the energies he had been restraining by doing so. The two easily dodged them. Letting them hit the wall of the castle where it froze upon contact, then shattered.

"Give up Potter!" the demon shouted as he threw a fire matrix at Harry.

"As you wish." He called back as he waved his hand and sent the demon flying. He waved it again and the elder wand appeared in his hand I a swirl of blue orbs. One blast of electrokinesis later and Harry Potter was gone.

He reappeared in magic school, the most famous place in all of the magical community.

He walked down the endless corridor right to a classroom. He didn't knock; he just opened the door and walked in.

"Today's lesson!" He shouted with a smile on his face. "Wands. Now, what can you tell me about wands?" He asked them all.

The students stayed silent, mostly in shock at the turn of events.

"Nobody?" he asked feigning disappointment. "Not surprising really. Wands are a tool used by the wizards of the world. They project the will of the wizard into reality using their magic. Now, some wands are specific for one type of magic alone such as destruction, shrinking, trapping phantasms etc." he stopped and looked over to the door.

"Headmaster Gideon." He called out as if the two were old friends. "I must say your security is really sucking lately. First a headless horseman going after your teachers and now a madman has broken into your classroom and has begun to teach your students."

Gideon glared at the young whitelighter-should be elder. "Yes, but as you know there are forces working to stop one of them, and hopefully the second won't happen again soon." He replied.

Harry walked out of the classroom but not before winking at Paige who was giggling the whole time. He wrapped his arm around Gideon's shoulder as they walked down the endless hallway.

"What do you know about magical fissures?" Harry asked after they were a clear distance from any students.

"Well not as much as the other elders, but seeing as how you are reluctant to even call any of them to yourself never mind the going to them, I can tell you what I know." He took a breath. "A magical fissure is common among beings that were born under both sides of magic, demon and Wiccan. It involves the splitting of one person, into two people, each one a separate side of the whole."

Harry nodded, he knew this but he just had to check what Gideon knew. "A three way fissure occurred during the portal through time. My wizarding powers as well as my demonic powers have separated from me."

"This is dangerous." Gideon said worriedly. "This is very dangerous indeed. If there two Harry Potters running around each as powerful as you are then this could be disastrous."

"Don't you think I know this? I tried to fight them but they were working together. They were too powerful and too quick for me to take them out. And they were at Hogwarts."

"For now, let us clear it out of our minds until it is necessary while we try to save this school." Gideon said.

Harry cast the thoughts aside and worked dutifully for the rest of the day trying to find out who was attacking the school. But hours later he was interrupted by the sound of a person orbing into the classroom in which he was meditating.

"They said you were back." Chris said as he sat beside him.

"Who did?" Harry asked without even opening his eyes.

"The sisters did. They also said that you were being impersonated by a demon"

"Why are you here Chris?" Harry asked avoiding the first question.

"To thank you."

"For what? Being an idiot?"

Chris raised his eyebrows at the comment "No, for saving my life"

"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have been in that position in the first place." Harry grumbled. "But enough of the past, let's see about your future."

"Mom needs your help."

"How so?"

"The headless horseman got to her." Chris said sadly.

Harry just stood and orbed the two of them to the manor where they found Phoebe and Paige waiting for them along with Gideon.

"Piper's been kidnapped." Phoebe said to Harry as Paige embraced him. "But with my powers I was able to find out who it was. A telepath named Zachary was mimicking their powers."

"So what do we do?" Harry asked.

"We find Zachary and ask him to stop all this before he actually kills somebody." Gideon replied to which Harry nodded. The absence of his demonic half and even his wizard half had affected him greatly to the point where he no longer would make the same choices.

They walked the halls of magic school slowly. Each one of them cautious for an entirely different reason. They walked to the great hall where Piper's head was on a table.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked her while Paige and Phoebe talked about whether or not Zachary would kill Piper.

"Believe it or not, I've been in worse situations." She replied.

Harry could not reply as the headless horseman appeared and decapitated Paige and Phoebe but only stabbed Harry in the heart due to his fast reflexes. As Zachary came forward, Harry looked at Paige in despair before orbing away.

The heavens were just as beautiful as the last time he was there. He managed to crawl into the elder chambers and witness the shock of the others as they healed him.

"What happened?" asked Sandra, one of the nicer of the elders.

"Got stabbed" Harry replied calmly.

The elders literally sparked with rage.

"Why must you constantly put yourself in danger?" Sandra skid with compassion in her eyes.

"Because the people I love are there and I would never just sit by and let them be hurt." Harry stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go and help."

"Wait." Kheel called just as the orbs began to form.

"What now?" Harry groaned.

"Become one of us."

"And give up my life below? Give up my demon powers?"

"Don't be a fool. We know about the fissure, we know that you are enjoying the absence of the strain on your morality."

"Even so, I will not give up my life down below."

"Have you not noticed the absence of Leo? He is down there right now as we speak." While Odin was not happy about this, he knew it was true.

Harry had a pensive look on his face. He knew it was all true.

"If you do this then your powers will triple to what they should be. You can match your clones blow for blow."

Harry began to glow a golden light as he made up his mind. The golden clouds of the heavens wrapped themselves around him giving him a golden robe. The glow vanished as quickly as it came and Harry Potter was now officially, an Elder.


	12. You probably won't like this

After reading this story through the eyes of somebody who didn't create it (I.e. I didn't remember it). I have decided to remake this story into what will hopefully be a slower paced, well structured and overall kick ass story that, in my opinion, it had the potential to be.

It will not be the same. Many chapters will vanish. Some may simply be upgraded. I do not know. But you will soon.


End file.
